The Locked Room
by ShayOkami
Summary: WARNING! ADULT CONTENT 18 ONLY. NSFW. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18. Would you have sex with your best friend to save both of your lives? Now, would you have sex with your best friend if he was Bridget? Shay and his long time friend Bridget are caught in a battle that's not of skill, might, and violence, but of passion, willpower, and creativity. And it gets messy
1. Chapter 1 - To Anna's Boutique!

People say I'm kinda dense.

Maybe I don't understand things as quickly as others. Maybe I do stick my nose in places where it doesn't belong. Sometimes I bite off more than I can chew, which is understandable for an ookami.

But I can be sensible sometimes. I have plenty of friends, and people tell me I can be depended on.

And I know that I live my life, accepting whatever may come.

"So how did your date go last night?"

"It went well. She couldn't stop saying nice things about my ears."

A busy city street. People and creatures of all species, from all walks of life, bustle or walked slowly in the warm summer air of a bright morning, going about their days in relative peace.

I met with Bridget a while ago for breakfast at his favorite cafe. After eating, we began our shopping plans for the day.

"You don't sound like you're very happy about it." He said, leaning forward with his hands clasped behind his butt.

I poked my lip with my finger and looked up to the sky, "Well, I knew immediately that she was a futa…"

"So…?"

"Well, you know…"

"Oh, come on, Shay. What's the big deal? Wait…you're not afraid she's bigger than you, are you?"

Many years ago, when Bridget and I first met, he didn't know much about these things, and shied away from them a lot. He was curious and didn't understand certain things. But since meeting me, I guess you could say Bridget has learned a lot. I showed him his first hentai, and copied my collection for him. I even helped him buy his first dildo and a few other toys, and taught him some tricks. He was very awkward about it, and there were days when I met with him and I could tell he had been masturbating all night~ =3 Since then, became calmer, and seems a lot more comfortable with himself. It was a part of himself he never had much experience with.

"That's not it!" I jerked my fists down! Bridget was just picking on me now! "I'm perfectly comfortable with my size, thank you very much, which by the way, is small." I crossed my arms.

"Okay! Could you not blurt out stuff like that while we're in public?!" He snapped and started looking around the street cautiously.

I opened one eye and saw a few people staring at us.

Hmhm~ Bridget may be experienced with his sexuality, but he'll never reach my level.

He looked at me, "Besides, I thought all ookami were massive..."

"Well, no, not all of us. Some of us are actually human sized, so you can trash _that_ theory."

"Yeah, explains why you can walk around in that skirt and onbvious thong without getting written up for indecent exposure."

"I'm wearing this because it's too warm out here."

"You wear it all the time..." He frowned. "And we're in the middle of summer..."

"Exactly! After years of living here, I'm still used to the cold climate of my home in the mountains. Ookami are naturally susceptible to warm temperatures and immune to cold. I would give anything for a cold snap right now... Anyway, I love wearing it, but this is also for necessity."

"Fair enough..."

We continued walking.

"So what is it with you and futanari...?"

"Awwoo~ Why are you still asking...?" My ears folded back.

"No whining. I'm curious."

I sighed, "Hahh...I dunno', it's just...I have nothing against futas, but I would like to have kids someday, ya know?"

"Oh, you want to be a father? Have a litter of little Shay pups running around? Well, there are futas that have both."

"She wasn't one of them. And the two genitalia thing gets to me. I have nothing against them, but I'm more of a 'one-genetalia' person, ya know? It just...makes me a little uncomfortable."

"You're really picky for an ookami."

"Awwoo~"

"Shay..." His eyebrow twitched.

"I don't think I need relationship advice from you."

"Yeesh, getting defensive, are we? I'm just a bit concerned, because it seems you hang around your house a lot. Aren't all ookami supposed to be outgoing and stuff?"

"Aren't all nuns supposed to be penitent, _and stuff_."

Bridget ignored me, "Alright, so we're going to Anna's Boutique?"

"To get birthday stuffs for a special _someone_ ~"

"Yeah..." He frowned and lowered his head.

"Eh? Isn't that right Bridget?" I nudged him. "There's a special someone having a birthday soon, isn't there~?"

Nudge-nudge, nudgenudge~

He looked away.

"So, are ya gonna tell her~?"

"No, I'm not telling her anything, ever..."

"Awwoo~ why nawwt?"

"Because Shay, we've been over this a hundred times, she's in love with Johnny..."

"That only means so much..." I cradled the back of my head in my hands.

"It means a lot, Shay! It means there's a wall, right here!" He waved his hand in front of his face. "And that wall is May's complete obsession for Johnny. She'll never see me if it's always going to be there."

"Well, I mean, they're not going out or anything."

"That's not the point. If I confess to her, I'm just setting myself up to be embarrassed."

"That's every time you confess to someone~" ^^

"..."

"Bridget...at least you're telling her something...and not holding it in...it's like when you have to go pee! Yeah! Bridget, picture yourself, peeing, all over May, in front of Johnny and everyone~"

I thought it was a great way to make Bridget less nervous, but he stopped walking and was staring at me...

It was kinda scary...

"..."

My tail wagged, "~?"

"...You wanna stop talking now?"

"Whaaaat?"

He continued.

"Ya know," I raised a finger. "I could help you out with her. I can smell when a person is turned off by another person~"

"You and your nose. Somehow basing my chances on one sense of yours seems like it wouldn't work out like I hope…"

"Well, there's also my ears. If you didn't have a chance with her, her heart rate wouldn't pick up a little whenever you're around."

"..."

"You just don't want to believe me, do you?"

"No, no, I—"

"Hold up..."

I held out a hand and stopped him.

"What is it...?" Bridget looked at me warily.

"Something's off..." I raised my nose and sniffed the air. " _Ss_... _ss-ss_..."

"What...?"

"The air...it doesn't smell right..." My ear twitched. "I can hear something..."

"It's not much of a joke if you're being this vague..." Bridget raised his eyebrow.

" _It's not a joke_ , I'm telling you, something's wrong, we need to get—"

Something pushed on my shoulder and I felt it pinch me!

"Out of...heeere..."

Suddenly, I couldn't smell anything! It was weird. I also couldn't feel the air around my legs. My arms and torso couldn't feel anything either... My tongue felt fuzzy...puffy...and dry...and had immediately pasted itself to the top of my mouth...

"Shay...?" Bridgets figure, slowly turning fuzzy, stepped closer.

My hearing was off too. Suddenly, I couldn't hear what was going on the next block over, and I could only pick up Bridget's voice, which was echoy, muffled...

I suddenly couldn't remember what street we were on and tried to look at the road, when Bridget suddenly stepped in front of me.

"Whoa! Are you okay- _ay-ay...ay...ay...?_ "

His face was very close, but it looked like it was under water... Very milky water...

" _There's a dart in your shoulder-er-er-er...!_ "

"Uh...what~?" I didn't even realize I was talking.

It must have taken me entire minutes to notice this, but Bridget was the only reason why I was still standing. His arms were around me and keeping me in place as I leaned against him. I couldn't feel a thing.

" _Hey! Are you alright-ight-ight...ight...?!_ "

I peered up at him, " _So...fuzzy...Bridge...?_ "

My vision whirred in fragments from Bridget's face, to the street and then the sky. I guess I was lying down, because he was holding my torso up and leaning over me.

He looked like he was freaking out for some reason, but I couldn't understand why. I was actually feeling pretty good~

" _Someone's shooting at us-us-us...!_ "

"They are~? Why would they wanna do a thing like that~?"

" _I have to get you to cover, before—!_ "

The light left Bridget's eyes as I saw a dart appear on his arm out of nowhere, sticking out like a lipstick tube with frilly feathers pasted itself there.

I tried to crane my head, but it felt so heavy, "Hey...wuzz happenin..."

Bridget's distant gaze didn't say anything as he swayed forward and fell across my stomach.

Though my consciousness was fading, I heard tires screech to a stop just off the sidewalk from us and feet clomping toward us. My ears could still work a little and I picked up their souls hitting the sidewalk. It sounded denser than with boots or sneakers. So probably one or all of the feet in question were wearing heels.

Someone lifted Bridget off me, but by then I was losing my sight. My eyes were closed when they picked me up too and laid me down on something soft and fluffy, which didn't help. Because of that, I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2 - Traps in a Trap!

Because I'm an ookami with everything I could ever ask for – my own luxurious cabin on the outskirts of the city, a job as a hunter, and all the luxuries I could ask for - a vast collection of sex toys, outfits, and seven sexbots that keep me well beyond satisfied – I don't dream about much, unless it's very romantic and mysterious. In my head, I tend to go places I've never been, or that could never exist.

And this time, I dreamed I was seated on a green hill, looking up at orange and purple clouds. There was a girl next to me, but she wasn't the only one. Bridget was there too, and so was May, and they were talking happily with us while occasionally cuddling and holding hands.

Bridget was happy, which made me happy.

However, during the entire time, I never really looked at the girl I was with. I don't know if I couldn't, or if it just never crossed my mind, but I never once saw her face...

When the two slits appeared in the darkness of my mind, I realized my vision was slowly regaining life. They spread wider and wider, until I found myself staring up at a pink ceiling...

I felt a little groggy, and used my fists to wipe away the minor grit buildup in my eyes, but I was otherwise fine. I kept a pretty regular schedule of sleep – sleeping whenever I felt like it – so it didn't feel like I had just taken the most amazing nap of my life. It was just mundane.

I sat up and allowed my murky vision to adjust. One of my ears twitched, but I couldn't hear much beyond the beckoning silence.

Okay.

My nose twitched and I could smell a lot of perfumy scents. They were mild, so it wasn't overwhelming, but one particular scent was in the room, while the rest remained isolated in a small area off to my right.

No matter.

I was sitting on something, and noticed that my hand was resting on red velvet plush that looked like microfiber. I blinked and scanned across to find I was sitting on a _huge_ bed, that felt rather comfy, and the red velvet was a large, thick blanket spread across it. It was not squared like a usual bed, but rounded for some reason. There also wasn't a headboard or footboard, it was just one large mattress, but the shape was so odd, there was no place to put a head or footboard. It looked like it wasn't really meant for conventional bedrest...

Oh well.

I lifted my hands to the ceiling and streeetched~

" _Nnnnngh~_ "

The velvet fabric felt very nice underneath my mini skirt and bare butt cheeks, which was putting me in the mood, enhancing the erection I already had from sleep, which was pulling my thong taught between my cheeks. It was so tight, I could feel my balls hanging free on either side and touching the wonderful fabric beneath. My tail brushed over the fabric some, wagging.

It was good fabric, but wasn't as good as the love blankets I had back home, which I used often during my private fun time and for cuddling up afterword. I make such a mess on those things, hehehe~

After scanning the room again, I realized that not just the ceiling, but all the walls were pink. And there was gray-blue trim and baseboards around them.

I turned my head to the right and I could see Bridget lying on the bed too, right next to me.

He was in a mild fetal position, his head pillowed against a hand, his blond hair laying over his cheek and partly open lips, gentle breaths making his chest rise and fall.

In all the years that we have been friends, I had never seen Bridget sleep before. I crashed on the couch at his place a few times, after some hard drinking – the first few times I hoped he hadn't taken advantage of me, but a quick whiff of my person told me nothing had happened – and we really didn't spend _that_ much time together, to where I could peek in on him whenever I felt like it.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was a cute girl, and waited for him to wake up so we could talk and I could ask for his number. No, _seriously_ , that's what I would do, I'm not a sex criminal!

I sorta' felt he should have Roger with him, since he carried Roger almost everywhere he went. But Roger doesn't seem to like me very much... Maybe that's why Bridget didn't bring him this time...

I hopped off the bed and noticed our boots were on the floor near a pair of large, flashy looking doors. Whoever owned this place had style. The floor was extra soft and fluffy underneath my toes, so I flexed them.

There was a large rug that stretched underneath part of the bed at an obtuse angle, and expanded a good portion of the rest of the room. I wasn't standing on it, but with as soft as the floor was, that rug looked just as soft as the blankets I just left.

The rug had a very detailed design of a school girl, still in her uniform, masturbating on her bed.

Scanning the room some more, all my senses slowly returning to me, I'd say that it was...a pretty big room.

There were tall windows to my right, and it looked like there were bars on the outside. Plus it was sunny out. I could hear the traffic outside too.

How nice.

In front of me was a mini bar...how could I not oblige?

As I walked toward it, I realized that for a mini bar, it wasn't so mini. It could almost pass as a makeshift, homemade bar. It was really a long counter against the wall. The counter was made of fine polished wood that stood at about the height of my stomach. Instead of a huge barroom mirror staring you in the face, there were shelves of rows and rows of liquor. Vodka, scotch, whiskey, rum, gin, tequila, all the necessities.

I'm a vodka and rum ookami myself, and the strangest thing, I noticed that the bar was stocked with only my favorite top quality vodka and rum!

I smirked, one fang sticking over my lip, "Whoever this is, they have good taste..."

Instead of grabbing a bottle and chugging like I do from time to time, I grabbed a glass and some of the creamer they had under the counter, the first bottle of Kalashnikov Vodka I laid my eyes on, and set to fix myself a White Russian.

"I'm sure they won't mind if a little goes missing~ "

All the bottles were fresh, none had been opened, so I knew it wouldn't, but I wasn't really caring at the moment, now was I?

"Oh hey, they have Bridge's favorite too," I said, eyeing the rows of 10 Year Old Château de AbélardNeri merlot and Grand Baron Gin. "With him around, just add some Aphrodite Vermouth, and it's a real party~"

" _ **...**_ "

Suddenly, my ears picked up a click of some kind. I was nearly back to being fully functional – the drink I was mixing would help to perk me up, for sure – so I was able to pick up details even in subtle sounds, and it sounded staticy, or like something from a radio. It also came from many directions in the room, but the closest was near my feet, at the floor near the bar, and directly above my head.

I looked up and saw a black circle on the pink ceiling. It was a speaker.

How neat~^^

I wonder if this person listens to a lot of music in here, it's such a comfy room.

I continued to mix my drink with a stir straw I pulled from a cup of them that just happened to be sitting there. Then I surveyed more of the room while leaning against the bar, sipping my drink, my tail starting to wag just a little.

There was a big fifty-inch television on a stand near the bed, and another close to the ceiling on the wall behind the bed.

There was a blue-gray sofa near the windows, also made of super soft microfiber, and a sort of coffee table looking addition in front of it. I mean...it looked like it should be a coffee table, considering its placement and squared shape with rounded edges, but it didn't really have legs and just looked like a big pillow with firm siding, sitting on flat pegs. And facing the "coffee table" and sofa were two chairs of, well, the same material as the sofa and...we'll just call it a sitting mount. I don't think anyone could rest a drink on that thing without it being in danger of falling off, considering the slight slope it possessed.

The color scheme wasn't all that good, though it was nice that the pink looked more like a misty pink instead of a vomit-yourself hot pink, but they should call this room the 'comfort zone', cause that was all I was seeing. This person really liked soft things...

The double doors on one side of the room weren't the only ones. There was another set of two separate doors closer to the windows, behind the couch.

On the wall opposite those doors and the couch were a pair of very large, wooden dressers. And on top of them were the assortment of perfumes I was smelling earlier. There were bottles of various shapes, sizes and colors. They were sprays, scented oils, and liquid applications. There were also incents, candles, skin creams, and massage oils.

Remember when I mentioned the rug with the masturbating school girl on it? Well, that wasn't the only h-image. There were six wall scrolls in total, placed randomly throughout the room, and they all featured hentai scenes. In one, Horo was being plowed out in the middle of a wheat field – I was happy to see it because I had that image in my collection on my hard drive~

Next to the dressers was something that looked like an aristocratic makeup table, with a large, oval vanity mirror, and various cosmetics arranged on its surface.

Now that I pondered it, why would they put a mini bar of this standard inside what looked like a girl's room?

Meh, not my problem.

I had to say though, it looked nice. Whoever made up this room had a lot of good things going for 'em.

There was a stir from the oddly shaped bed, and I saw Bridget's figure fidget and then begin to move.

"Ugghh..." he pushed himself up and rubbed an eye.

"Hey~ I made you a drink."

"A what...?"

"A drink. I found all our favorites over here!"

"You...what...wait, where are we?"

"Beats me," I placed my glass on the bar and stepped over to the bed. "I woke up a few minutes before you did, so I've just been checking stuff out."

I crawled just over the edge, with one knee on the super soft blanket and leaned toward him with my hands planted together on it.

"Stuff...? Checking...?" his nun's habit curled over a shoulder, his blond locks brushed through the air as his head swiveled in a sort of tired fashion that was more like it was hanging, his dreary looking eyes seemed to be squinting at everything.

"Yeah, purdy much. It's actually some nice digs, and I like the bar, though I really don't get it."

"W-Wait...Shay...do you remember anything that happened in the past few hours?"

"Huh...? Well, now that you mention it..." I placed a finger to my lip while gazing up at the ceiling. "I suppose I don't..."

"What's the last thing you remember doing...?"

"Uhhh, wellll...mmm..." I straightened out, crossed my arms and focused... "Nope! I got nothin'~" ^^

"Shay, I remember walking down the street with you to go to Anna's. We were getting things for May's birthday in two days, I think. Between then and now, everything's a blank."

"Yeah? You sure?"

Bridge nodded, "You seriously don't remember getting here? I honestly was happy to see you."

"Aw, thanks~" My tail started wagging~

"I don't mean it that way. I mean, if you don't remember getting here, and I don't, then how and why _are_ we here?"

This caused me to slowly turn my head and look out the windows.

I'm not sure why it was the windows, but they must have held some kind of importance to me...

I looked at him and smiled, "Well, if we're not supposed to be here, I'm sure someone will eventually come by and let us know."

"..."

I could tell Bridge didn't like the sound of this. He was giving me that look I had seen on occasion, when he was either really annoyed, or knew something I didn't and was trying to relay it to me in code. I'm an ookami, not a mind reader!

"Shay, try and put this together, okay?"

"Okay~" My tail wagged some more.

"We're walking down the street. We have plans and ideas in our heads for what we're going to do for the day. Suddenly, we wake up in a strange room and don't know where we are or how we got there. Are you following?"

"I am~" ^^

"What do these two things mean, if you've ever watched a suspense film and seen the news, what to these two happenings have in common?"

"Uhhh..." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling again.

Gosh, Bridge was trying really hard with me this time. His heart rate was really high and he was really nervous. I could smell fear from every corner of his body.

"It means, maybe we got tired and decided to stop somewhere to rest?"

"That's your answer..."

"N...nooo, wait, I got it!"

" _Anna's was only a block away from where we were!_ " He was really angry now, his fists clenching against the bed." _You're the most fit guy I've ever met in my life, you could easily run five miles without breaking a sweat, and you actually think you got tired from a half-hour walk?!_ "

"Was it only that long? I honestly don't remember, eh heh~"

" _Of course you don't!_ "

"Uhhh, did I say something to piss you off?"

" _No! I'm freaking out! You wanna' know why?!_ "

"Why?!" I popped forward again, panting. I was really excited to hear this. Bridget was gonna tell me something!

" _Because we were drugged! We've been kidnapped!_ "

All the hairs on my tail bristled and it stiffened, I could feel goosebumps all the way up my back, through my arms, right up to my shoulders.

"Kidnapped...?"

He stared at me with stern severity, "Yeah...my guess is the drug is still wearing off on you, since you seem to be okay with anything right now."

"But how...if anyone tried to grab us, you know I would sense it and rip their throat out..." I smiled.

"I do. And I would have used my yo-yo, but again, we were _drugged_. We probably don't remember anything that happened between now and then. For all we know, it could have been days."

"Psh, nahhh," I flapped a hand. "If it were days, people would be looking for us by now."

"That doesn't matter, because if they're still looking, that means they haven't found us!"

"You do have a point."

"Of course I do! It's not that hard to get!"

"Well you don't have to yell..."

"I'm yelling because we're gonna' bust out of here!"

With that, he lept from the bed, running straight for the double doors.

"Did you check it?!"

"No."

He grasped the handles, which turned, but the doors wouldn't budge. He gave them a couple good yanks, but it was as if someone had applied door handles to the wall and painted a convincing illusion of a door on it.

 _Bang!_

His fist smacked on one of them. "Argh!"

Then he moved to the pink wall next to the doors, near one of the wall scrolls, and placed an ear to it while feeling with a hand.

I sat down on the bed, gazing with concern as my tail hung over the edge, no longer wagging.

Then he turned to me while pointing at the wall, "These walls are solid concrete. This isn't a bedroom, it's a prison cell!"

"But, what prison cell has a free bar?"

"I don't know! This is my first time being kidnapped, I'm winging it!"

"Well, alright. Here, I'll try the windows."

"Not yet, what about these?" he headed for the other two doors, but they were both locked.

I went to the windows anyways, cause Bridget doesn't tell me what to do.

I first checked the glass by tapping on it. My ear twitched. It sounded dense. _Really_ dense. Like it wasn't just made of glass.

I could see the street bellow, we weren't that high up, maybe three stories.

 _Bang!_

" _Help! Someone help us!_ "

But the pane didn't even rattle. It was crystal clear and solid as a rock.

"They're probably bullet proof, which also means they're chair proof," Bridget said, eying one of the cozy looking chairs near my deemed 'sitting mount'. "And those bars would only allow us to be able to shout for help. Of all the days to leave my yo-yo at home."

"We can't get out, can we..." I frowned.

"No, not even through the walls. Whoever set this up is smart and has a lot of money."

"Then, what do we do...?"

"Well, you tell me. You're the ookami, have you heard anything?"

"Not that I can tell. I think those drugs from earlier might have messed up everything a bit..."

"Okay...well the good thing is we're still alive and not in a cage in some sewer. We'll have to go with your idea and just wait—"

Suddenly he stopped in mid scan of the room, looking at my 'sitting mount', then the vanity mirror, the wall scrolls, and then the bed. He even walked all the way across the room to it.

"Ahem...Shay...?"

Oh no, he was frustrated again...

"Yeah?"

"Uh...where did you wake up...?"

"Well, next to you~"

"Ah, I see..."

"Bridge, is something wrong...?"

"Well Shay...a few things are wrong..."

"Was it something I did...?"

"No…not really, unless you set this up yourself, and I highly doubt that," his voice taking a turn for skeptical.

"I'm not sure I like your tone, care to give me the details?"

"Oh, there are details, Shay. There are details everywhere. For instance, look at what we were sleeping on," he presented the bed with a hand.

"Ohhh~! It's a heart!" I clapped my hands together.

"Exactly. Now, Shay, I know you're a smart guy, but I know you've been on drugs for the past however long we've been in this situation, and I know you get tired of hearing this, but _you're an airhead_."

"Auuuwww~"

"Don't make that face with the sad howl, you know what I mean. Does a heart shaped bed ring any bells? I know you'll have to dig deep for this one, so I'll give you time."

I grumbled, "…let me think…"

I touched my chin and cradled my shoulder... But gosh, nothing was coming to me!

"And what about the posters. Remind you of anything?"

"Now _that_ one I've got, whoo yeah~! If we weren't so busy being kidnapped, I could totally go for some sweet mastu—"

"And the perfume stuff on the dressers?"

"Yeah?"

"And the sofa, and that weird coffee table thing?"

"I call it a sitting mount~"

" _It's a sex mount! We're in a sex room!_ " He belted at me!

"Bridge, it doesn't help if you give me the answer!" I cried, jerking my fists back.

"You have orgies with dickbots! How could you miss that we're in a sex room?!"

"Well, I dunno'~ but it's starting to make sense nooww~"

"Really? And the pink walls and tantalizing smells of lilac and jasmine didn't tip you off?!"

"I thought I recognized those smells~"

Bridge wasn't looking so hot, and crossed his arms, pressing his forehead into one hand.

"Bridge, it's okay, calm down. Hey, you need a drink," I stepped over to the bar, and surprisingly, he joined me. "If we're stuck here, there's no sense in worrying about things. Besides, if anyone comes in here, we know how to take them down, so don't sweat the small stuff. C'mon..." I nudged an empty highball glass toward him.

He looked at it warily, "I don't know if alcohol is the best thing for me right now..."

"It'll make you feel betterrr~" ^^

He continued to stare at the glass. Between the two of us, I always knew Bridge to be the more careful and precautious one. I may have been visiting him and the rest of the gang in the city often over the past few years, but Bridget had been there a lot longer.

Actually, we did have a few things in common, in that he was born in a small village under tyrannical rule of the Catholic Church, and I was born in an abandoned wolf den out in the middle of the forest in a snowstorm.

Ookami are not concerned with appearances, and more the quality of a person's character. How they dress and what they do in their free time is their business alone. I love to dress like I do, and I'm sure he does too, but Bridget told me one time that he didn't originally choose to dress the way he does. In his village, the birth of males was strictly regulated, and so when his parents discovered they had a boy, they dressed him in feminine clothes to make him appear as a girl at an early age. It's a good thing he didn't grow up to be a really brawny male, or else that would have been hard to cover up.

But even today, he still dresses like a nun by choice, although he no longer has to fear looking like a guy. I always admired him because I saw it as wearing a badge of courage and defiance. If there's anything ookami admire more in the world, it's honor, no matter how one achieved it, because honor can only be achieved honestly. Bridget had to dress like a girl to survive, but even now, he prefers it.

I grew up learning to hunt and live off the land like my forefathers of my clan. My life was harsh and rugged. There were dangers everywhere, but I was taught how to handle them from an early age. Bridget grew up looking over his shoulder all the time.

His turned his head and looked at me, "Well, you seem to be okay, all things considered, and I did see you drop seven guys after chugging a barrel of cider that one time."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Eh heh, I only remember a little of that..."

"It was pretty intense, so I know I don't have to worry if _you_ have too much."

This'll be great! Two brothers in arms having a drink while entrenched and surrounded by the enemy. Who cares? Not us!

"Alright," I couldn't help smiling at him. It made me feel so good to hear that. "I went ahead and poured you some straight gin with water and a lot of olives in there. I'm not sure about martini's though..."

His eyes scanned the bar quickly, "Ah! You're right, there's no vermouth!"

 _ **...**_

My ears perked up, "There it is again…"

"There's what again?

"A sound, it came from one of the speakers."

Bridget was giving me that look again. "The speakers…"

"Yeah, they're everywhere..." I gazed around the room.

Bridget pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing the corners of his eyes, "Okay, I'm not going to ask, because your head is still foggy. Honestly, it feels a bit weird being around you like this."

"Aw, I'm sorry…I'm sure it'll wear off soon."

I felt like I was failing somehow, like my friend was depending on me and I was failing him, but I couldn't help this feeling that we weren't in any kind of real danger. Maybe it _was_ the drugs, but maybe it was also because I'm an ookami and I was sensing that there was no real intent of harm, both because of the settings, and because if our captors wanted to do anything to us, they already would have done it. And not that I was lacking confidence in my abilities either.

We were both leaning against the bar and just about to start with a friendly toast, when suddenly there was a very audible set of clicks from the speakers that caused us both to look up, hands still on our glasses.

" **Hello Bridget, Shay…** "

Like something straight from your run of the mill spy or conspiracy film, an inhumanly deep, almost demonic sounding voice emitted from every corner of the room.

I sensed both Bridget and myself tensing up. We turned from the counter, hands still on our glasses, but peered all through the room, as if looking for an invisible source of the voice that wasn't there.

" **For the record, Bridget, it's okay for you to indulge in the mini bar…** "

We stared at the ceiling a moment, and then it returned.

" **I want to play a game…** "

Bridget began releasing even more pheromones of intense annoyance. "Ugh..." He placed his hand against his head again.

" **You two have a very tenacious and close nature. You also seem unwilling to comply with instigated circumstances and tend to deviate to make your independence known. I'm going to test that nature of y—** "

"' _I want to play a game?!'_ " Bridget snapped at the empty room.

The voice actually stopped at the sudden outburst and didn't say anything else. I took this to mean they could hear us too.

"You kidnap us, put us in this weird room, talk to us in that freaky voice, and _that's_ the first thing you open up with?!"

The speakers were silent, then, " **Uhhh…** "

"Granted, it's not all that cliché, but everyone has seen _SAW_! Even me, _thanks to him!_ " He pointed at me, of course. "And everyone knows all the sequels were crap!"

"I just wanted you to see the first one, Bridge~" I smiled, not quite sure what was going on.

"So you want to play a game, huh? Is that really what you want to do, or did you just say that to sound cool?!" He placed his fists against his hips, leaning up at the speaker.

The room was silent for a few moments.

" **Uh…well, yeah, pretty much…** "

Even I noticed that it seemed strange the voice was second guessing itself. That never happened in serious movies.

"So please, how about you tell us why we're here, and try to do it without butchering another movie line."

There seemed to be a long span of silence for a few minutes. I began wondering if the voice would ever come back, and I think Bridget was thinking the same.

"Aw, you scared it off, Bridge."

"I don't care!" Bridget shot me a hard look. "I just want us out of here."

There was another quick click over the speakers, like someone was fumbling with a mic.

" **Ahem…okay, fine! You asked for it.** "

It almost sounded like it was hesitating.

" **So uh, you two have been friends for a long time. Your friendship has brought you both rather close, to where you can share anything with each other.** "

"How do you know all that?!" Bridget snapped again.

" **That's not important. We have our sources. The point is, we know a lot about you two…though uh…learning that Shay plays with robots is a little new…and uh…hot…** "

"Huh…?" Bridget tensed up and looked at me, "Hot?" Then he looked back at the intercom, "What do you mean, 'hot'?"

" **That's not important!** "

"Bridge, is it?"

"I don't like where this is going…" he peered at me with concern and then looked back up at the ceiling. "Why are we here?! What do you want from us?!"

" **Ahem, excuse me, well, um…** " there was a low hissing sound, that sounded like the expelling of air in a sigh to me. " **S-Shay…?** "

"Yes?" I perked up and my tail began wagging. Someone was talking to me~

" **Uh…how many robots do you own…?** "

"Seven~"

" **Seven?!** "

Bridget hissed at me, " _Don't_ answer their questions, what's the matter with you?!"

"It's not that big of a deal now Bridge, if they already know…"

" _We_ should be asking the questions, not _them_!"

" **H-h-h-h-h~** " A strange noise that sounded like stuttering breathing came from the intercom. " **And uh…how often do you use them…?** "

"Oh! All the time!" I smiled at the speaker. "Well, not _all_ the time, heh-heh, I mean, I need to take breaks for a few days. Plus, if I used them all the time, it might make me a little kookoo in the head—"

Bridget was frantically fanning his arms at me to shut up.

"—It can get boring after doing it as long as I have. I guess you could say I use them for a healthy amount of time that suits me. If I did it all the time, I wouldn't have time for the other fun things I like to do like hanging out with Bridget and going jet skiing~ I figure, at least four nights out of the week, but sometimes it's four _days_ if I have nothing else I'm doing~ Haha, I don't really keep track, since I just do it whenever I feel like it, and when I have time."

" _Shut…up…_ " Bridget strained.

" **H-h-h-h…h-h-h-h…** " there was that strange breathing sound again. " **Okay, uh…do you use all seven at once?** "

"Of course!—"

 _Whak!_

Bridget smacked himself on the forehead.

"—though sometimes I like to turn it down a few notches and just use one or two. Sometimes I like to not use them at all and just settle for a few of my toys and-or a body pillow. I don't want to get too used to taking seven cocks all at once."

" **Are these the fully functional, humanoid types?** "

"Uh-huh!"

" **And would you say it gets…m-messy…?** "

"Ohhh yeah!"

Bridget slumped forward, exhausted.

" **And you like it?** "

"Of course! Who wouldn't? But, you can adjust them so it's not as messy. I like to set the cum volume so that I'm taking entire cup fulls~! I get painted with it, and a lot of the time, I don't know what cum is mine and what's synthetic. The best feeling is getting creampied and feeling it oozing all through me and coming out between my butt cr— _mmph-mmph_ …"

Bridget had clapped his hand over my mouth and was staring me straight in the eyes, his nose almost touching mine.

" _Not-another-word-stupid…_ " he hissed.

With his hand still over my lips, I nodded.

" **H-h-h-h…h-h-h-h…h-h-h-h…h-okay…uh…phewww~…um, one last question…are you a virgin…?** "

I stared back at Bridget. He kept his hard gaze on me.

Then I gently removed his hand, "Can I…?"

Normally, I don't let Bridget tell me what to do, but because my head was still all funky, and because I could not argue that I was a bit, only _a bit_ , of an airhead, I imagined conceding would be best. I still didn't feel there was any big issue, though.

"Hhhh…" his head slumped. "Go ahead, just this one…and keep it short…"

I perked up at the intercom, "I am! Still as pure as the day I was born—"

"I somehow doubt that…" Bridget droned.

"—Ookami mate for life!"

" **So, for a virgin, you must have a lot of experience.** "

"Mmm, I guess. I never really thought about it that much."

" **I see…well that practice should help you.** "

"Stop picking on my friend and get to the point!" Bridget snapped at the intercom. "You still haven't answered my question!"

" **Right, uhhh, guess I got carried away, hehe…** "

That giggle sounded weird with as deep as the voice was.

" **The two of you have been brought here for one purpose and one purpose only.** "

"And what is that?"

" **If you wish to leave this room alive, you are required to perform duties that will reach a specified goal.** "

"Wait, alive? Are you saying you'll kill us if we don't do what you ask?"

" **Uh…** "

There was a hush and I thought I could hear the voice whispering gently enough that Bridge didn't pick it up. Though it was so faint, I couldn't make out what they were saying.

" **I won't be the one that kills you. If you die in there, it will be because of your own poor judgment.** "

"That's a funny way of turning the blame on us."

" **I will have no hand in killing you, but if you look around the bar, you'll see that the only food items available are olives. You have a fair supply of water that may last you for two weeks, if you spread out its consumption, but otherwise, without food, you two won't last much longer. If you don't perform the task we ask of you, you will starve.** "

This time Bridget didn't have anything to say in retort.

"Alright, what do you want us to do…?"

The voice paused, likely for effect, and spoke, " **I want the two of your to make sweet, sweet, steamy, ass pounding, nut busting, face bukakkeing, acrobatic, mind breaking love to each other!** "

This time, both our jaws dropped, and I sort of felt the drugs were completely worn off, because I was greeted with stinging sobriety, which I gulped down quickly with the last of my White Russian.

"You're insane!" Bridget burst out in hysterics. "What's the matter with you?! Shay and I are best friends, if you didn't already know that! You're asking two best friends to have sex with each other! I don't even look at Shay that way!"

" **I am aware of your social circumstances…** "

"Then give us something else to do!"

" **No!** "

"Shay, you agree, right?!"

"I do! Why?!"

My tail was a large puff of bristling fur from the horror. That chill from before had returned, shooting all the way up my back and arms. I couldn't believe what I had heard, any more than Bridget. Everything he was saying was the truth, I could sense it, not to mention that I would have noticed if he felt that way about me after all these years. I also didn't care for having sex with a real guy. I was satisfied with my robots, Bridget was satisfied with his toys, and that was that! Other than occasionally sharing the subjects with each other, like if we bought a new item, or wanted to trade hentai, what we did in private was our own business.

" **You're personal opinions are out of the question, my request stands. You two are going to have a bromance, right here in this room, and there will be no question.** "

"You're sick!" Bridget shouted. "You dragged us in here, just so you could get your rocks off?!"

" **I had high hopes that the circumstances would sway you two to do it as soon as you woke up, but I guess I was wrong. I even hoped that Shay would take advantage of you in your sleep, though that didn't work out so well either. I guess you two aren't really hard for each other in all consideration, so you can at least settle on that understanding.** "

I stepped out and thrust a finger at the speaker on the ceiling, "You'll never get away with this!"

"…" Bridget stared at me.

"…" I get the feeling whoever was watching was staring too.

"…Seriously?!" Bridget exploded. "We're locked inside a room by a deranged nymphomaniac, and _that's_ what you say?! How cliché can you be – 'You won't get away with this'…?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was in a panic!"

"Why don't we _all_ just run down the list of cheesy movie lines that every character has ever said in this situation?"

"Okay! Get off my back, alright?!"

" **Oh, I don't think that can be helped…** "

"Shut up!" I pointed.

"Shay and I are friends, and I think we would rather starve than satisfy your twisted needs…" Bridget glared up at the speaker.

" **Be that as it may, my requirements may mean the two of you would have to stay in your situation for longer than you may think…** "

"Huh…?"

" **The requirements are easy to explain, and are as follows: Bridget must achieve ejaculating inside Shay a total of 50 times. And Shay must achieve ejaculating inside Bridget for a total of 50 times.** "

" _Fifty!_ " we blurted.

"That's ridiculous, no one has that much sex in one night!" Bridget cried.

"Um…" I scratched the back of my head, causing Bridget to turn to me. "It can't really happen in one night, but it is possible, given enough time…"

Bridget frowned, his mouth gaping as he spoke, "Oh my gosh, you've done it, haven't you…?"

"Well, not fifty, but maybe twenty…and then some…" I blushed. "It's a great way to increase your stamina and push yourself, like working out, ya know?"

"Well, I had no idea those robots were so useful." He snapped sarcastically.

"You seriously don't, Bridge~ That's something I've been trying to tell you for a while, they're amazing in _all kinds_ of ways. The sex toy market boomed ever since they were released, and that was before I was even born. Technology has come very far in the past few years. They used to be super expensive, but now, even a salary man can afford a couple without destroying their month's pay. I'm still surprised you haven't bought one, which is why I wanted to talk with you about it."

"We're getting off track!"

"Yeah…okay…" I sulked.

He _never_ wants to listen to me when I bring up robots! DX

"I don't know what kind of expectations you had for us," Bridget continued, "But even if we wanted to do what you're asking, we simply don't have the time or provisions."

"Yeah!" I looked up from my melancholy. "I know from personal experience, no one can have _that much sex_ without eventually getting hungry, and I eat a lot, Mister Demon Voice!"

" **I am well aware of that. It's simple, really. For every time one or each of you meets a subgroup of accomplishments, let's say, 5 ejaculations, you will be compensated with a hearty ration of food. But the ejaculations must be inside, not outside.** "

"Who came up with a stupid rule like that…" Bridget mumbled.

" **I heard that! There's no penalty if you ejaculate outside. Actually, if you could manage to do it a few times, please do, but points will only be counted if it's inside. There is nothing wrong with the rule. Filling each other with your love is a show of how much you truly care for each other…** "

"I care for this sucker, but not in that way!" Bridget waved a hand toward me while still shouting at the intercom.

" **And Bridget, you may even receive a bottle of your favorite vermouth as a reward for an outstanding performance. It's better than drinking gin and olives your entire time here.** "

"Well, five ejaculations isn't all that hard!" I perked up.

"Stop playing into their hand! You'll do anything for food, won't you?!"

"I can't help it, Bridge…" I touched my stomach. "It gets angry with me sometimes…"

"I know, I know…" He sighed and looked back at the intercom. "Well it doesn't matter. Even if we went through with it, after a certain number, we would both be tapped out. There would be nothing left, zilch, bone dry, nadda, capiche?"

" **We've taken precautions for that…** "

 _Clank!_

The dressers made a metallic noise!

" **Open the bottom drawer of the one on the left…** "

Bridget and I approached the noise making piece of furniture and opened the drawer.

Inside were dozens of glass bottles with sky blue plastic caps. They looked like smaller versions of perfume bottles, all with 8 ounces of a clear fluid and a blue and pink design on the bottle. The glass shined and glimmered in the light of the windows.

" **It is a highly potent hormone stimulator that enhances the production of sperm and sexual vigor. There are 100 in total, 50 for each of you. One bottle accounts for an average of 5 full ejaculations from the regular male. It's also a fast acting health supplement for sperm. Sperm becomes thicker and higher in volume, and smells stronger, with just one bottle. It's called Blue Dragon. It's also easy to mix in just about any kind of drink, so it will go well with the alcohol you have available.** "

"Whoaaa~" my eyes widened. "There's going to be so much cum, we won't know which is ours!"

" **And that's not all. Open the other drawers you see.** "

Bridget stood and I opened the next drawer to find the insides as nothing but a cluster of sex toys!

They had everything! Basic dildos with suction cups, vibrating and gyrating dildos, thrusting dildos, butt plugs, anal beds, nipple clamps, dozens of vibrating eggs, dozens of vibrating bullets in various kinds, magic wands, the list went on and on!

My wide eyes sparkled over the collection. Bridget blushed heavily next to me, but grumbled.

" **As you can tell we've provided all accommodations. Look here as well…** "

 _Clank!_

Suddenly the two doors behind the couch made metallic noises.

We stepped over and stared at them.

" **Go on, take a look…** "

"No way," Bridget said. "This is enough, let us out, _now_ …"

I could tell he didn't want to see what was on the other side.

" **Hhhh…do you wanna' get outta' here alive, or not?** "

"I'll do it!" I raised my hand straight up.

Bridget droned while leering at me, "I've never heard of curiosity killed the wolf before, but you're it, buddy…"

" **Butt buddy?** "

" _No!_ " Bridget whipped on the speaker.

I picked the door on the right and turned the handle.

From inside, we were greeted with a black and silvery display of various forms and styles of erotic machinery and equipment. It was a big walk-in closet, and there was a light and another speaker on the low ceiling.

Bondage equipment – rope, chains and leather harnesses, thrusting machines, boxes upon boxes filled with dildo and ona hole attachments for those thrusting machines, sex swings, additional furniture like soft fabric ramps, rumps, and floor mounts, but…

"No robots…" I whimpered.

"What is it with you and robots?!" Bridget yelled in my ear.

" **I contemplated the accommodation of robots for your additional pleasure. There's nothing quite like watching two traps getting pounded face to face while holding hands and kissing each other. However, it would contradict the rules if the use of robots caused you two to cum outside of each other. That would be counterproductive.** "

Bridget raised an eyebrow, "Gee, maybe you should have _contemplated_ that a little further…"

" **I said the rules were exact, I didn't say they were perfect or allowed room for the accommodations.** "

"That's okay~" I couldn't hold in my cheer. "I like old fashioned equipment, so this'll do for now."

"Why do I get the feeling you're just slipping into this…?" Bridget eyed me suspiciously.

"But…Bridge…they have a bouncy dildo ball…" I pointed. "I've always wanted to try that…"

"Ugh…" he let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I agree, this stuff looks like a lot of fun, and I could see it being fun in any other given situation, but I can hardly see its practical application in _this specific situation_ …"

" **If that doesn't tickle your fancy, check what's behind door number twooo~** "

"Shut up…" Bridget sighed as we walked to the other door.

He opened it this time, and our faces were blasted by an array of light and colors.

"Whaaaooowww~" My eyes glimmered.

"Oh my gosh…" Bridget was just as stunned.

The large walk-in closet was nothing but a vast array of outfits, cosplay, lingerie, and erotic wear. Cosplay outfits of historic anime characters were displayed in wooden frames on rotating axles. A lineup of other cosplay and designer clothes hung on wooden coat hangers attached to a conveyor line where one could pull on a hanger and it would reveal more clothes in a sort of whirligig design. Stockings, panties, swimsuits, school uniforms, gym uniforms – the collection didn't feature _everything_ that we two otokonoko could dream of, but it was certainly more than enough.

I couldn't help myself, I trotted into the room like a damsel and twirled on one foot, feasting my eyes on the colors.

"Look, Bridge~!" I snatched an outfit off one of the wooden displays. "It's Liru, hehe!"

I twirled and held it over my front, "I've always wanted to cosplay as Liru!"

"Guess you won't need the ears though." He smiled a little.

"Nope! Hehe~!"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Could you be anymore girly than you are right now…?"

Bridget seemed to be calming down some. He even allowed himself to take a few steps inside and look around.

" **There's two of everything, and they're all sized to fit each of you perfectly…** "

"How did you get our measurements?!" Bridget shrieked suddenly.

" **Very carefully...** "

"I love it! I love everything!" I exclaimed, eyes gazing widely at the speaker.

" **Thank you. Gee, wadda ya know? A gratitude. How thoughtful. Thank you very much Shay, it wasn't easy pulling all this together.** "

"It's not the efforts you put forward, it's your reasoning…" Bridget griped with his arms crossed.

" **And just so you two know, when we're done here, you can take anything you want home with you. Luggage and shipping will be provided, but the equipment will be shipped at our covert discretion, so you may not receive it for a while. Consider everything in this room, the alcohol, cosmetics, toys and all other amenities included as payment in advance.** "

"That's alright with me." My tail was going nuts. Free stuff to play with and enjoy!

"We'll get a whole lot more out of you once the police are called and you're in cuffs," Bridget stormed from the closet.

" **I'm afraid that won't be happening.** "

"Oh yeah?! Just you wait, pal!"

I left the Liru costume in its original place and stepped out to join Bridget in the bedroom.

His posture showed that he was walking directly towards the double doors to leave, but then remembered that wasn't possible, and he suddenly didn't know where to go. He walked in one direction, then another, and then sat down on the bed in a huff, crossing his arms.

" **I understand this is frustrating—** "

"Oh yeah?! Why don't you come in here and try it?! I'd love to see the look on your face while someone plays God with _your_ sexual orientation!"

" **I get it—** "

" _No you don't!_ " Bridget stood up from the bed. He was furious, his fists clenched near the hem of his blouse's skirt and jerked with every emphasis. "I don't swing that way! I might look like a girl, I might act like a girl sometimes, I might even sound like a girl, but I'm _not_ a girl! I have boy bits! And though I don't hold anything against someone for their orientation, that doesn't mean I want to be like them!"

"Bridget n' I just don't feel that way about each other."

" **Hmm, I guess that is clear enough. I mean, if you can both walk around dressed like that and not feel something, then maybe that is the case.** "

"Haha~ Well, I mean, Bridget, you are pretty hot, let's just face facts."

"Not helping things." His forehead twitched.

" **You're both pretty open about how you feel toward each other~** "

"That doesn't make us hot for each other." Bridget groaned.

" **You both dress that way and I know you play with rubber dongs in private, so I'm not seeing a big difference.** "

"It's just how we are. I wouldn't expect Shay to take dick any more than I expect myself to."

This made me stop. "But Bridge…earlier…you were about to try and get me to continue dating that futa girl."

"Wh-What?!" He turned on me. "You're bringing that up?! At a time like this?!"

Suddenly I was on the defensive! I only wanted to make my point! "It's perfectly rational right now, if you're gonna' start talkin' about ethics and personal views!"

"I think whether _you_ want to have a _real_ love life or not has very little bearing on whether or not we make it out of here in one piece!"

"And what is that supposed tuh mean?!"

"I don't think you want to heart it!"

"No! I think I do!"

"Your robot boyfriends may be able to plow your field until the sun comes up, but they can't pay you meaningful complements and make you feel like a man!"

"Who gives a damn about what I do with my robots?!"

"No one! Unless they suddenly start stealing you away from your friends, _and me!_ "

"That's _not_ all I do when I'm home! You would know better if you tried visitin' _me_ for a change! I'm always the one comin' into town and joinin' _you_ guys! Do you know how long of a drive that is?!"

"I've been to your house a few times, you can see the city from your front porch! It's what, an hour?!"

"Half an hour just getting to the city limits! But it's a bumpy dirt road!"

" _Oh!_ This is a first! An ookami complaining about the ride being too rough! With all the fun you have with your 'chrome buddies', I shouldn't be hearing that from you!"

" **Aw~, aw yeah~** "

It sounded like the demon voice was masturbating now...

" **They're so cute~ Keep going you two~!** "

" **No, Elsa! You're not supposed to encourage them directly!** "

Now it sounded like it was talking to itself.

" **We're not supposed to use our real names either! I'm S, she's X, you're E!** "

" **You're not supposed to tell them that either! You're also not supposed to tell them we're women, or what our code names are!** "

" **Dammit you two, we had this all planned out!** "

Now it was arguing with itself.

"Ugh…I need a drink…" Bridget headed for the bar.

That was the first time in a while that I've heard him say that.

I looked back up at the intercom. So there were only three of them…

" **They're not supposed to know there's five of us, either! Elsa – I mean – E! Take your finger off the talk button, they can hear everything we're saying!** "

" **I can't believe we forgot Bridget's Aphrodite Vermouth! Dammit Xena! You had one job!** "

" **I couldn't carry all the boxes!** "

" **Get a hold of yourselves! We're getting nowhere if you keep pointing fingers!** "

" **I'm still wondering why we didn't spike the alcohol to get them in the mood!—** "

" _Pfff!_ " that was Bridget spraying some of his not-martini all over the counter.

"— **Why do I still have to ask about this?! It was foolproof!** "

 _Crrrgh!_

The intercom shut off with a rumbly crack, but I continued staring at it.

"If there are five of them, then what are the other two named…?"

"I don't know, but if you can pick up on any of that, let me know, kay?"

"Roger!" I saluted.

"Hey, uh…Shay…?"

"Hm?" I tilted my head to the side. "Yeah, Bridge?"

"I'm…sorry about what I said a few minutes ago, before all that…I didn't mean to start up like that…"

"That's okay, buddy. I'm sorry I brought up the futa thing…" I smoothed my arm. "It really wasn't that important… Hey, how about I make another one of those not-martinis for you?"

"Mmm, I think I've lost my taste for gin right now…" he glanced at the spray he left on the counter. "But could you pour me some wine?"

"Sure!" I smiled, and everything was okay again.

As I grabbed one of the bottles from the shelf and began working on the foil, I continued talking, "Ya know, I was thinking that you and I are a lot like Butch Cassidy and Sundance…"

"Who?"

"They're a pair of American western heroes, real people. Hollywood even did a movie on them. Butch was the brains of the pair, that's you. He was a quick thinker and had a lot of great ideas, while Sundance, that's me, was the fast gun. What he lacked in brains, he added up for in talent…"

I didn't notice, while I was ripping the foil off, that Bridget had become really quiet.

"Don't sell yourself short, Shay."

"Hm?"

As I was working the corkscrew in, I suddenly felt his hand on mine, and looked up to see him staring at me.

"You're a very smart guy…There's nothing wrong with you being an airhead, lots of girls think it's really cute. But you are smart. You may go to extremes, but you make more logical decisions than most people I've ever met…"

I could feel his hand shaking on mine.

"Thanks Bridge…" I didn't know what else to say…

" **Awww, alright~! You skipped a step with the making up, now get to the kissing~!** "

" **Woooh~** "

"Oh, would you put a cock in it!" He suddenly realized what slipped out and blushed, his mouth wide.

" **So, can I take that as a maybe?** "

Bridget looked up while still leaning on the bar. "We're not gonna' screw! Get that through your heads!"

" **Yeah, well…if you two won't do it, then we will!** "

He raised an eyebrow, "You will…"

" **Y-Yeah! Actually, we're all men!** "

" **Big, strong men!** "

" **With big cocks!** "

" **Huge!** "

" **And…and if you two won't pillage each other's pooters, then w-we'll just come in there and force you to have sex with us!** "

" **Yeah!** "

"I dunno Bridge, I think they mean business…" I muttered.

"Yeah…" He frowned at me, his mouth opening to one side as he spoke. "The guys named Elsa, Xena, and Sheela, that just said, not five minutes ago, that we're not supposed to know they're women, sound like really huge monsters… Are you really an ookami, or are the ears and tail a gag?"

"Well, I can't smell or hear anything from outside the room…" My ears flattened themselves as I sulked at the bar. "My abilities are limited in here…"

"Okay, okay, don't beat yourself up. Pour me a glass. I doubt they spiked it."

"Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Spreading the Gospel

Half an hour later, after I had finished six White Russians and Bridget was still nursing his third glass of wine, he turned to me.

"I really don't know how, but we need to find a way to bust out of here…" He whispered.

I looked to my left and right, and leaned in, "Do you have a plan…?"

"Not a plan, but I might have a few ideas…" He peeked up at the speaker and then back at me. "We have enough alcohol in here to start a bonfire. So why not start with the bed? Let's trash the whole room while we're at it. They worked hard on this room to make it a nice setting for us, so if it's ruined, it won't be comfortable anymore, and we won't be able to give them what they want. What do you think?"

I paused. I wanted to and I didn't want to at the same time. "Okay, but before we burn anything, I want some of the stuff in the clothing room. And as much as I can carry from the toy drawers—"

" **Now, that sounds like it would be a good plan~"**

We seized up, my tail bristled, our fingers clenching, our eyes bugging out once the demon voice was booming in our ears again.

"— **That is, if the alcohol could burn that easily. You see, real life isn't always like in the movies, guys. If you had a bottle of whiskey from the 19th century, then you could light that sucker up, no problem. But alcohol these days isn't as potent, for that very reason, because people loved to use it to set things on fire."**

"Well, I couldn't think of a worse situation for alcohol regulation to step in a ruin things!" Bridget started. "So you can hear everything we're saying, hah?!"

" **We're the ones in control for the time being, and we need to know everything you two are doing. Mostly because we want to hear all the dirty sounds and whispered sweet nothings, but hyper sensitive microphones are also good for detecting mutiny."**

"Well isn't that convenient!" Bridget crossed his arms and huffed.

I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Bridge, we'll think of something."

" **I wouldn't be so quick to mention a plan while we're still listening, and we're always listening. Face facts you two, you're just going to have to bump uglies, sooner or later~** "

"Not happening," Bridget said mundanely.

" **Oh, come on! How is it any different from what you do in private?** "

"If you've ever had sex before, you would know that it's _very_ different. I already know that human contact is completely different from toys, and you already know Shay is a virgin, and he even understands that sex between two people has meaning."

"Robots may capture a lot of the realistic perspectives and sensations of sex. They can perform every kind of sexual position and act known to man, flawlessly~" I swooned. "But their warmth is artificial, and nothing compared to the human body." I added.

"Yeah! What he said!"

" **You're really selling me on this whole robot thing, Shay…** "

"You don't own any?"

" **Well, I have thought about it from time to time…but I didn't know much about them, and I've always been self-conscious about it…** "

"You're self-conscious about owning an automaton for sex, but you have no qualms kidnapping two otokonoko and forcing them to fuck each other?" Bridget spat. "Lady, you need to get your priorities straight…"

"Why are you self-conscious…?" I asked.

" **Well, I guess it's just my family…and my friends. Other than these guys up here with me. They're okay, but I know everyone else would judge me if they knew…** "

Bridget was staring at me, but he wasn't giving me the secret signal to shut up, as usual. His eyebrows raised and he nodded at me. I took that to mean 'keep going'~

"There's no reason to be self-conscious," I smiled at the speaker. "People that use robots have their own community. Even if society won't accept you, we will. We have a system where we can choose to wear pins so that one robot owner can identify another. I believe no one should feel ashamed about owning robots so they can engage in an act that's perfectly natural. Masturbation is natural, and robots enhance it by lightyears. Just because others don't like it, doesn't mean you shouldn't. If you would like to keep it a secret, that can be fun in its own way, but I let everyone know I use robots. I like to spread the word~"

" **Yeah, I caught that part earlier…** "

"Sometimes girls run from him, screaming 'Pervert deviant! Pervert deviant!' at the top of their lungs," Bridget added slyly, while leaning against the bar with his arms crossed, "and other times they can't keep their hands off him…"

My ear twitched, I was so confused, "When has anyone ever run from me screaming that…?"

"I'm just exaggerating, Shay. But the looks on their faces said enough…"

" **Well, all things considered, I've always wanted to try it. I don't know what it's like, so I've only been able to fantasize about it, sometimes it's the only way I can sleep at night.** "

"I think it would do you a lot of good, Demon Voice. I'm sure there are things you won't expect, but it might be better than you've imagined. If your thoughts of it are that strong, then the bravest thing you can do is go for it! Who cares what anyone else thinks? There are thousands of testimonies within the community that couples have noticed a vast improvement in their sex lives. Stamina and not feeling in the mood are rare issues. Erectile dysfunction and other sexual malfunctions are naturally done away with through use and time. There have also been a few cases of couples that owned sexbots marrying, and discovering their partner was above adequate in bed. They're kind of like a practice mode for the real thing. Even creativity and sexual kinks are no longer major taboos, since people are able to act out their fantasies in private with a proxy lover – a sexbot! Whatever you enjoy doing in private, you get to do, and then it's no longer a big deal~ Also, there isn't a single case of stress within the community, outside of people being very nervous about having to hide their robots from their friends or family, so not everything is perfect about owning them."

" **I'm mostly concerned about what my boyfriend would think…that is, when I have one…** "

"If a guy can't accept you for who you are, then he's not worth your time," I placed my hands on my hips with a wide grin, tail wagging proudly.

" **Alright then…I'll do it! I think I have enough in my account to get one…** "

"Yeah! Go you!" I launched a fist into the air.

"You sure had enough to rig this room up! You should be able to get one, easy!" Bridget sounded excited, but I don't think he really was.

" **Thank you so much, Shay! I'll purchase one right now!** "

"Get one and have some fun~!" I cheered.

Bridget joined in, "Yeah~! Rrright after you let us out!"

"… **What?** "

Bridget looked nervous now. "Oh, uh, heh-heh, you know, I was thinking, since my friend just helped you with a major breakthrough and all, I figured you could do us a solid too and let us go…?"

" **The only solids you two are going to be doing are in your panties.** "

"Aw, come on! We just helped you out, _big time_!"

" **Listen Bridget, you guys have been a lot of fun to talk to, and in another time and place, I think we could be great friends. If either of you are still single, I would totally date either one of you, but business is business, and at the moment, I'm more interested in seeing you get down and dirty than being friends.** "

"Don't just paint a pretty picture over what you're really doing! Let – us – out!"

" **Nope.** "

"Unlock the doors!"

" **No can do.** "

"How can you be so cold?!"

" **I know it sounds rough, but it's not like I'm asking you to murder a litter of kittens.** "

"No! You're asking us to murder our self-respect!"

" **Tomato, tomahtoh…** "

"This is so messed up and wrong!"

" **Yeah, haaa, but sometimes you just have to deal with it. You guys'll be fine, I believe it. Have fun~** "

 _Click…_

Bridget turned to me, "Shay, pick a corner. We're going to wait them out…"

 _Grrrrr~_

I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Oh no, Bridge…it's getting angry…" I couldn't contain the fear in my voice.

"Then you'll just have to revert back to your primal roots and suck it up. Don't wolves go days on very little food?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "But it hurts a lot if you haven't done it in a while…"

He raised an eyebrow, "I think you've been too pampered over the years."

"My hunting job has done a lot for me, so how could I deny myself?"

He sighed too, "Yeah…okay…"


	4. Chapter 4 - Pink Horny Mist

An hour later, we sat in our spots on opposite ends of the room.

 _Grraaaooowww~_

My tummy was so empty it was starting to make different sounds. I wanted food, but there was nothing for me to buy, or hunt… If the demon voices had provided my favorite beer, it would be a filler, and then I could last longer, but they only gave us liquor and wine. But if I drank enough…it would fill my stomach! And it took a lot for me to get drunk…

I stood and headed to the bar.

"What're you doing?" Bridge asked from his spot in the corner closest to the bed.

"I'm going to drink until my stomach is full."

"No! Don't! Are you insane?!"

"But Briiidge~"

"Don't Bridge me, _you_. Hold it!"

"My stomach is going insane. If I don't have a nibble of something, I'll start hallucinating, and then I don't know what I'll do. People have used alcohol to quench hunger in the past."

"If you drink on an empty stomach, you'll get drunk faster! I don't care how much you can drink, I've never seen you drink on an empty stomach before!"

"I think I can do it. Plus, there's plenty of water, so I can top it off with that."

"Don't drink all of it! I need it too!"

" **Or you two could just earn that first five points each and get some real food~** "

"Can it! I've had enough of your sick jokes!"

"Auuugh~" My eyes glazed over and drool ran down my chin. "Canned sardines and oysters…"

"See what you made me do?!"

" **The longer you starve yourselves, the harder it's going to be to make those points.** "

"You've created too big of a loophole for your little game, here!" Bridget said from his place on the floor. "If we starve ourselves, we'll be useless to you. No energy means no sex. You'll have to feed us eventually."

" **Don't think we're going to let you freeload while you're here.** "

"We never wanted to be here!"

" **Oh yeah, I should just let you two know, even though we didn't spike the alcohol, the vents are rigged so that whenever we choose, they will emit a highly potent chemical gas that makes people want to screw so bad, they wet their pants. Your empty stomachs won't matter then because you'll be too focused on the throbbing between your legs. It's so strong, even after you cum, you'll want to keep going until your bone dry down there. If we do that, you two won't be able to control yourselves, and it'll be hammer time for the both of you. So either way, you're going to go gay for each other, that's just a fact. You get to choose whether you do it on your own terms or not. Just wanted to let you know.** "

"Oh-ho yeah. Another one of your fronts to try and speed things up, like the gag about all of you being rapist he-men."

" **You really want to test us?** "

"I think you're full of shit." Bridget sneered.

" **Okay, but let's make another game out of this. In the next ten seconds, if one of you doesn't start feeling up the other, it's not going to matter, because you won't be able to stop from raping each other like savage beasts. This is your warning…** "

 _Click…_

"Hah!" Bridget belted. "As if! Hey, you hear that Shay?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly! Haha! And you would know too! That's the sweet sound of _nothing_ happening, buddy, ha- _ha_ -haha—!"

 _Tssssssss~_

Bridget's laughter shut itself down immediately as a hissing noise entered the room and a fine pink mist began escaping from the vents.

" _What is this Batman-Joker bullshit?!_ " He jumped up from his spot.

" _Bridget!_ "

" _Get over here!_ "

We met in front of the bed and our hands began frantically stroking and petting each other's arms.

"Okay, haha, see? We're touching each other, see? See?"

 _Sssss..._

The hissing faded away, but lots of the mist still lingered.

"Hold your breath, _hhhhugh~_ " Bridget said.

"Kay…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Hungry AND Horny

Not ten minutes later, I was on the floor, in front of the bed, and curled in a tight ball. My cock just wouldn't calm down! I haven't wanted to masturbate so badly in _years!_ My entire body felt warm, and I was shivering all the time.

Bridget wasn't any better off. He laid on the bed in the same position.

"Bridge?"

"Don't look at me Shay and I won't look at you, that's what we agreed on."

"But it won't go away, and now I'm hungry _and_ horny. How does that work, Bridget?"

"I don't know Shay…something to do with drugs, I guess…"

He was too tired to even bother explaining things to me…

"Alright, I'm going to use the bathroom. We'll take turns. Don't look, I'm getting up."

"Bridge…please, just stop for a minute…"

I heard his knee socks whispering off the bed.

When I could feel his eyes on me, it was so strange, and I curled up tighter, knowing he could see my t-back from over my skirt, clearly. I didn't move my tail to cover it. I half cared and half didn't care. Only girls and guys alike ever looked at me like that before, and it was rarely in a setting like this, but never Bridget, so I felt so…vulnerable.

"You're dragging this out, Bridge…" I whimpered, trying to explain. "We've been friends for a long time, so I know…I get it…and I don't want to, any more than you… I was just enjoying things while they were happening… I really like this room and all the cool stuff the demon voices gave us… I don't really want to leave right now, but I know eventually I will…eventually, I'll want to go home…I'm hungry Bridge…and I'll get sick of this place a lot quicker if I can't eat anything…I don't want that to happen to me…and I don't want it to happen to you either… Think about if this were a special love hotel we discovered, would you like it then…? Would you like it if we hadn't been kidnapped and were being coerced…? Could you come to like it if you thought of it that way…?"

I felt him approach until he was standing right over my helpless form. I felt him kneel down, close to me.

"Shay…you know yourself better than any friend I've ever had, and I've never met anyone who's as honest with themselves as you…"

"Then…maybe you should be more honest… I know you like it here too, it's not hard to tell… I'm enjoying myself, but I hate being the only one… It's felt that way sometimes…like I'm the only one having fun, and everyone else is just staring at me… I don't care…but it gets lonely…"

I tucked my head further against my knees, my ears flattening, my shoulders quaking…

"We'll be giving them what they want…" I heard him mutter.

"I don't care…if we do, so what…that's pride talking… Ookami are a very prideful race…but I'm not just an ookami…I'm Shay…and I know, that sometimes you just have to swallow your pride…sometimes it feels terrible…but other times…it doesn't feel as bad as you thought it would be…"

"What about our friendship? This may change us forever."

"Bridge…we're always going to be friends…you're the only best friend I've ever had…best friends go through everything together…"

"But not _this_ …"

"That just means our friendship in extra special…in more ways than one… If two friends had to choose between dying and having sex with each other, if they valued their lives, if they valued each other, they would choose sex. I don't want to die with you Bridge, not unless we absolutely have to…I want to live with you…I want us to have lots more fun together…I want to be around when you and May are dating…when you get married…when you have a baby…I want to be an uncle… Between that and dying…making love to you doesn't seem so bad… Bridge, I've never wanted to have sex with you…but right now…it doesn't seem like such a bad thing… So please…if you could just pretend…pretend I'm a futa with a flat chest, and we're in love…or that we really are gay for each other… If we can just pretend for now…then it will make everything go easier…"

He was silent for a long time.

"Sometimes Shay, you come up with better ideas than me…they're more raw and to the point, but you're quicker to accept things as they are than I am… That's what makes you so smart…"

"Oh, Bridge…thank you…if we just make believe, we can—"

I hadn't remembered our agreement to not lay eyes on each other, and had rolled over in my excitement, but was greeted with a close up of the steep bulge protruding from Bridget's bike shorts! Like a cigar tube wrapped in black polyester-cotton, it could have poked me in the eye if it were any closer.

I hadn't noticed both my mouth and my eyes were gazing wider than they had ever been, and that I was graduating panting harder and harder as I stared.

It twitched, almost like it was responding to me, and then I knew why.

I gawked up at Bridget, who was staring off to my right, directly at my own nether regions, where I had carelessly rolled over so that one leg was flat and the other was propped with my knee pointing toward the ceiling, exposing everything in full view. I could see the pad of my thong sticking straight up, with a large space of no fabric where my shaft was partially visible, and my smooth dark skinned balls sticking out of the sides.

Bridget pivoted his gawking, panting face at me.

Nothing but expelled air was between us…

" _Mmmph~! Mmph!_ "

He tackled me to the floor like a beast pouncing on a rabbit!

One of my hands tried to instinctively pull away at the fabric of his blouse, while the other tucked itself under his nun's cap, so I could run the tips of my fingers through his golden hair.

His arms were stronger than they looked, and his touch was alien and tantalizing, as he caressed my side with one hand, and my throat with the other.

Then the hand to my side moved slowly up to my breast, brushing my skin the entire way, and he began massaging my gray bandeau in large, slow circles, as if it were a woman's.

My eyes were closed, and all I could hear was the room being filled with the shifting of our clothes, our lips smacking, and our noses hissing at each other, and moans…

" _Mmmph~_ sff~ _mmmph~_ "

"Sfff~mmmph~ _sffff~mmph~_ "

I felt his weight on top of me, and our tongues crisscrossing under the cover of our lips, stroking each other and winding. He didn't taste in any particular way, but as a boy, I could sense a strength in his movement.

Our two members slipped past each other, but began rubbing together in an uneven X shape.

If this was how he made love to all his former girlfriends, I can't see why he's been single for so long. Major points!

"Bridge…" I managed to pull away and gasped with my eyes shut tight, as he moved to kissing and sucking on my throat. "Slow down…this could end badly for us… _hhh~_ …I'm about to blow…hah~ _…hah~_ … _Bridge_ … _!_ "

He pulled away, and his lips smacked after sucking really hard on my neck. He quickly pushed himself up, and stared straight down at me, panting.

My hair was already a mess, one hand of gently curled fingers was near my face as I panted up at him with nothing but desire.

"You're right… _hah_ …that was close…"

Our special areas were still pressed firmly together.

"C-Could you get off me, please…I'm afraid it could happen, even now…"

"Oh, sure…"

He stumbled back to stand, and I felt some of the tension down there ease up with the cool air. He stood up straight, no longer bothering to hide the burning passion in his pants. As we exchanged words, we were both rock hard as ever. Erections are funny that way.

"How, um…how are we supposed to start…?"

As if he didn't already know, but this was our first time with a partner that was a one and not a zero.

"Um, well…" I sat up and brushed my hair back a little, not sure how to go about this myself. "You went at me first…"

" _You tempted me._ " He snapped.

"Doesn't matter…that automatically makes me submissive in this instance…"

"Aw, Shay, I'm sorry, I should have waited until we decided…"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine with it," I smiled up at him. "In most of my fantasies, I'm submissive. I enjoy someone taking charge and forcing me into positions, like you."

"I don't force you to do anything, Shay."

"I know~ So how about you go sit on the bed."

"I thought I was dominant?"

"That's not how we start, I need you warmed up."

"O-Okay…"

I didn't stand while he walked to the bed, but waited until he was seated, and then began crawling to him. I swayed my tail with my hips as I did, behaving just like a good little pet. I already knew what I wanted to do, and my eyes fixed on his, much like if I was staring a white rabbit in the face from the bushes…

"What…? Why're you giving me that look? Why are you crawling like that…?" Bridget fidgeted. Fidgeting Bridget~

I made it up to his knees, "Oh Bridge, sometimes you shouldn't ask so many questions…"

"It feels weird, you talking to me that way…"

"Shh, relax…"

I slipped my hands under his blouse. I could feel the warmth of his thighs and hips on my fingertips.

"Wait—"

" _Let me do it_." I glared, almost snarling.

"Uh…okay…"

His hands were clenched close to his neckline. He was like a nervous rabbit. And I was about to sink my teeth into him.

I worked the tips of my fingers into the waistband of his bicycle shorts, and discovered the pair of blue stripped panties he was wearing underneath.

"Bridge, I just knew you wore panties under these things," I smiled mischievously up at him.

He couldn't bear to look me in the eyes at this point and glanced away, a fist close to his chin, a massive blush across his cheekbones.

I pulled, and worked the shorts and undies down his smooth thighs. I wonder if we could compare and see whose was smoother. Some good friendly competition~

I could feel goosebumps though, this was really turning him on~ His dick was still twitching under his blouse, waiting to be revealed.

I worked his panties n' shorts under and around his butt cheeks, which felt so smooth and supple. I didn't reveal him yet, pulling them blindly over his phallus from under his blouse, so it was still covered by it like with a set of curtains.

I pulled them all the way down to his ankles, and cupped his knees to separate them.

"You sure don't seem nervous right now…" He whimpered adorably.

"Because I'm already in the zone, Bridge. I'll help you get there too, if you'll let me~"

"Mmm…"

"Now, let me see what I'm going to be working with for all these hours…"

I already sorta' knew what to expect. No average guy was as big as the dicks I took on every day, but I was still very curious. I mean, I wasn't anything to be impressed with either, but to me, a penis was still a penis. They came in different shapes, sizes, colors and dimensions, just like vaginas. Even with one as small as mine, a person could still manage to have a lot of fun. A person was not limited by their parts. Only their mind.

"I-It's not that big, kay…?"

"Bridge…" I looked up at him, the hem of his blouse skirt already in my grasp. "When have you ever known me to care? Did all the girls you slept with care?"

His bangs hung over his eyes in shame, "N-no…I guess not…I really don't know…"

"I didn't think it bothered you that much. If they stayed with you for as long as they did, I don't think that was the issue they had."

"Maybe…"

"I think everyone has something to offer, and everyone can have fun with what they've got. So let's see whaaat _you have~!_ "

 _Fwoof!_

" _No!_ "

I threw his blouse up like an unveiling curtain!

 _It_ flopped a little from one side to the other, and ended in a straight upward spire.

"Hmm~" I smirked at it. "I always kinda' figured you would be circumcised."

Bridget had covered his eyes with his hands in epic embarrassment. Sheesh, you would think after having way more experience than me, he would have more confidence in himself – oh wait, yeah…cause I'm a boy…yeah…

He widened his fingers to peak out with one eye, "Of course I am. Aren't you?"

This was something we had never discussed, despite all the other private things we had shown each other.

"Mmm, I'll let you guess that one until it's time for _my_ unveiling. If you win, you get one of my bottles of rum, if I win, I get one of your fancy-shmancy bottles of wine~ "

"But, I don't like rum…" He said modestly with _epic cuteness_ while looking down with his clasped fists to his chin, almost looking like a stereotypical nun in prayer.

"Oh, sorry Bridge, I forgot…" I bonked myself on the head and stuck my tongue out.

"N-No, it's okay."

"But you're alright with vodka, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's fine…"

"See? Everything's going to be alright~"

It was so nice to finally see his innocent side come out. I guess that's what happens when he's so nervous, he doesn't know how to react. Or when his pleasure stick is being examined by his bestest friend in the whole wide world~! Everything is hanging out, so the decisive, demanding Bridget disappears, and the vulnerable Bridget takes the stage.

I suddenly wanted to do _all kinds_ of things for him! Like fetching him drinks, reading him stories, giving him baths, making sure he's satisfied, just as long as he kept up that adorable humbleness~

Aren't I supposed to be the submissive one right now…? Ah well…

"Your best friend Shay is here to save the day. You don't have to be scared Bridge~ "

Awesome! XD I was scoring points all over the place.

"Wh-What do you think?"

He was sticking up directly between his thighs.

It was your standard five n' a half to six inches length with a one to one n' a half diameter while erect. While most male penises were slightly darker than the rest of the dermis, from constant minutes of fapping, Bridget's was just as vanilla colored as the rest of his creamy skin, with a garnish of pink pigmentation around the edge of his glans, which was very smoothly shaped, by the way. But the color was not due to his lack of use, I knew that for certain. Also, his bell, which was usually a slight pink color on common penises, remained the same color as the rest of his shaft.

It twitched at me a few times~!

"Hm, It's nothing like a dildo~"

"Auu~" He whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"No-no!" I flustered. "I didn't mean it that way! It's really cute, Bridgey~!"

"But it's small…"

"Where back here again?" I raised an eyebrow. "It looks like an average human's. You need to stop comparing yourself Bridge, or you'll never really have any fun."

He curled his fists under his chin while looking down and away from me. Then he sniffed in a deep breath of air and let it out.

"Okay…"

However, his testicles were out of sight, neatly tucked between his thighs, which had to be uncomfortable.

"Now, let's see the whole package…hehe, it's like we're playing doctor~"

I dug my claws in between his knees and attempted a spreading.

I tugged...

"Eh…?"

They wouldn't move.

"Uh…Bridge?…Bridget… _Bridget!_ …C'mon Bridget…lemme'…see the whole… _damn_ … _package_ …"

He sat there looking down on me with this demoralized somberness in his eyes, lips quivering, cheeks blushing, fists still clenching, and he wouldn't let me see!

His knees shifted to the right, and then the left, his thighs quivering with the force of my tugging.

"Bridget…it's nothing…I haven't seen…before…in a hentai or porno…so would you _please_ …just chill and _open_ … _your…legs_ …!"

The blush flourished on his cheeks, before his legs swung wide open in a brilliant display of his milky white complexion. I could almost hear holy harps playing for a rugged, lewd wolf like me. There should have been shine in the room.

His testies and scrotum were pretty average sized as well, fitting his full package perfectly. And the skin all over was so _smoothly_ shaven! He took really good care of his body, he should be much prouder. He probably used a special oil or skin cream for everything.

"Awww, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" My eyes sparkled.

"Is it bad…?" He whimpered again.

"I'm not checking you for cancer! You look great! I like what I see~ I really like seeing your butt crack beginning just below your scrotum. Can't wait to go poking around in there~ "

"Ah!" he thrust a hand over it.

"No, no, no~ Just relax…"

I took his hand and set it next to his hip, creating an excuse to settle myself between his wide open legs.

I smiled up at his shy face and waited for him to look back at me.

"Your instrument is a real work of art, just like the rest of you, and I look forward to becoming good friends with it over the next few days~" My tail wagged.

He blinked at me and sniffled, "You really think so…?"

"I'm not going to lie to my best friend," I beamed.

I gazed at it intently. Now was time for the action. My cock throbbing from the gas had not gone away, and I felt like it would burst any moment, but I love taking risks, so I decided to keep it in my thong under my skirt a little longer.

I took Bridget gently in my fingers.

"Your fingers are so soft~" He hummed to the ceiling with closed eyes.

"Now, just try to relax…"

"Okay…"

I leaned down and placed my lips on the tip, just around his urethra and heart of his glans, in a kiss.

"Mmm…!" I felt him fidget, and I bet he was probably wincing that way he did sometimes when something hurt, but this wasn't a pain wince.

Being such a smooth shade of white, his flesh was…so hot! It was white-hot! And I could feel him pulsing under my touch!

I sucked fake cocks all the time, and I even knew the sensation of the latex or silicon being heated up for additional pleasure and realness, thanks to the advanced features of sexbots, but…it was nothing like the real thing… I tended to get an instant, throbbing erection while sucking dildos, but now my dick was going crazy from just kissing my friend's dick!

What's happening to me…? Why do I feel this way…?

Slowly, and gently, I began suckling on it lightly, like a nipple, but I was also waiting for something.

" _Ahh~ hh-ha~ nngh~_ " Bridget was so sensitive~ x3

I removed my lips, "Could you relax a little? If you squirm some, that's okay, but I can't do anything if you keep moving your thighs around like that."

"Wh~Wait, stop…I'm not ready…"

"Okay."

I rested my bare butt cheeks under on my heels to wait. I hadn't noticed my tail had begun wagging gently is a wavy S motion, as I smirked patiently up at Bridget's strained, panting face with his closed eyes.

I think he was trying to psych himself up. Made sense. I guess we both were approaching this differently. I was working on imagining he was just another one of my robots. That I was back home and having some private fun time, though home looked a little…pink right now. Once it was all over and done with, we could put it behind us. I don't think we could ever forget about all this, I don't believe in 'let's forget this ever happened', because trying to forget only makes people remember more. The best thing to do would be to think positive and look at it as an adventure. I looked at it as I was getting closer than I've ever been to my best friend, and learning things about him that I've never known.

Bridget was still psyching himself up, but his panting had gone down to little huffs.

"Have you ever received this from a girl you didn't tell me about?" I asked.

One of his eyes opened at me in a stressed wink that was really cute, "No…why are you asking…?"

"I was just saying, think of me as May."

"N-No, Shay—"

"Hear me out. I'm your friend, but you love her in a different way, so just close your eyes and imagine it's her doing this, kay?"

"O…Okay…"

"Are you ready? I'm starting."

"Kay…" he winced.

I pulled some of my hair over my ear, and leaned back down. Again, I started with a kiss.

" _Nnngh~_ "

I started suckling again, and imagining it was a large, tasty robot cock I had slathered some strawberry-banana syrup on~

But it was a bit difficult. I don't know if it was because of his voice whimpering and gasping above me, or because I was curious, but I just kinda' let the image fade away and let myself be in the here and now. But why…?

His body was so hot against mine and quivering in places. He looked just like a girl from every angle, other than his thing on my lips, which made me even hotter. I could feel my dick twitching, so erect and turning my thong into a slingshot around my hips, my balls sticking out to the sides under my skirt. Right now, I wanted him inside me so bad. I'd never felt this way about him before.

At first I didn't make any noises with the suckling, but then I thought I would give him some audio to go with his sensation.

I suckled hard on his tip, and then released, making a short strained sound like releasing bursts of air from a hole in a ballon.

 _Tschu~_ _Tschu~_ _Tststschu~_ _…_

" _Hah~_ … _Haah~_ … _Hahh~_ _…_ " Poor Bridget didn't know what to do with himself x3

I rested my lips on his tip one last time and began suckling again.

"Haahh~…haahh~…"

Even from where I was at, I could feel his shoulders slumping and heaving. He was _so cute_.

An image crossed my mind of Bridget and me back at my house. I had brought him into my room, to show him all the wonders of sexbots, and he had agreed to give my own robots a test run. So I sicked them on him! And they attacked him in a furious rush of gangrape action. As he cried to me for help in panting, exhausted gasps of ecstasy, I stood by and masturbated furiously, my tongue lolling out and my eyes rolling toward the ceiling.

I should probably save that image for later. I don't want to pop my cork just yet.

 _Tschu~_ _Tststschu~_ _Tstschu~_ _Tstschu~_ …

" _Nnngh~_ _Haahh~_ _Ahh~_ …"

Keeping my lips to his tip, I slid my hands along his thighs and back, until my fingers were laid right around his butt cheeks, the tips just touching the inside of his crack. They were so smooth and soft. Not the plumpest, because I had felt many a girl's butt before, but they were still soft a cushiony, so it didn't matter.

"Wh…what're you doing…?!"

I was about to make a lot of noise for his pleasure.

All at once, I gripped tightly on his ass! Pulling him toward me! I began sucking as hard as I could on his tip! I let my lips open up in places so bursts of air shot into my mouth, making more wet, rubbery sounds, like someone scrapping a shoe sole across an inflated balloon.

 _Tstssch~tsch~tschtschtsch~tschtsssch~tschtschtsch~_

" _Haahh~! Nnnngh! Ah~haah~ Ahhhh~_ " He was too cute, making those sounds, but he needed to stop squirming so much, I was losing my momentum.

I slowly began working my lips down his bell, then his shaft, all while making those sounds. Once his glans were inside me, I began twerking my tongue so it brushed the underside of his tip in waves.

 _Tstssch~tsch~tschtschtsch~tschtsssch~tschtschtsch~_

This produced full on cries, " _N-Naaaah~! n-n-n-HAAAHHH~_ _!_ "

It made me so happy that I could make Bridget feel this way.

I was almost to the root on his shaft. His dick was twitching like crazy. It didn't know what to do with itself either~

His hands planted themselves in my gray hair, and I could feel the pads of his fingers digging in to my scalp, pushing my head down, but I couldn't let him, or it would ruin it.

" _S-S-Shay…wh-what're you doing?! Auuugh~_ _!_ "

Almost there…

He had my head cradled firmly in his lap, his thighs practically crushing me, not letting go for anything!

Before my bottom lip made it to his scrotum, when his nerve was just at the back of my tongue, I twerked it as much as I could! I force his bell end against the roof of my mouth!

" _H-HAAAAHHH~_ _!_ "

A shot of hot, slimy fluid hit the back of my throat! Then another! And another…

 _Glurgh…glurgh…glurgh…glurgh…_

Bridget jerked my head down and I loved it! I could feel his stomach warming against my ears, which nearly made me cum myself, what with my penis pressing against the pad of my thong.

" _AHH~! AH~! Haa~! Ha~! Augh~ Haah~…_ "

When his entire body shivered, I knew it was over.

I didn't swallow and let it all roll to the front of my mouth, glazing Bridget's twitching cock still inside, and accumulating in a thick puddle around my teeth.

It was…salty. Just like mine… But I could taste that he had been eating a lot of creme brulee~ He loves those~ ^^

He _finally_ relaxed and I felt his hands laying limp, close to my ears. I couldn't see his face, but I imagined he probably looked all dazed and staring into space~ teehee~

His dick was still erect and warm inside my mouth, but it had stopped twitching.

I gave him a minute to drink it all in, for some of his sensitivity to go away, waiting for his breathing to slow down…

"Hah~hah~haaah…"

 _Sluuuurp~_ _!_

" _Haaah!_ "

I sucked hard while backing up and removing his cock from my mouth, so none of his free fluids could escape.

I sat back on my heels, lifted my head up with a gentle sway and smiled up at him, tail wagging. I hope he liked my trick~

There were tiny beads of sweat around his forehead and a small trail of saliva from a corner of his mouth down to his chin. His eyes were misty as he stared down at me, panting…

"That was going too far…" he panted.

"?" I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

What did he mean by 'going too far'? Technically, me giving him fellatio was going too far to begin with.

Right now, I could smell his body was emitting a lot of pheromones. And they were all directed at me… Did he like it that much…?

"What were you thinking?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

He waited, but I couldn't say anything.

"Well? What's up with you? You shoot your mouth off all the time, why aren't you talking now?"

"Diju laik ih?"

"Agh!" He threw his hands out in front of me and his feet came dangerously close to my chest when he leaned back.

"Whuh…?"

" _That!_ " He pointed. "I don't want to see my _best_ _friend_ with a load of _my_ baby batter in his mouth!"

"Ahh…" I lowered my head, and my ears.

I thought he might like to see it. His body wasn't telling me no…

"Could you…do… _something_ with it…just make sure I can't see it…"

 _Gulp…_

"Ugh…" He grimaced and began pulling his bike shorts back up.

"Bridgey, we can't stop now, we have to keep going…"

"Wait, why are you calling me that now?"

"I dunno, I guess I just thought it fit the situation. It takes some of the edge off…"

"It puts more edge on, and it sounds weird, stop it."

"Auuuwww~…Hey! I know~ If I call you Bridgey, then you can calle me Shay-Shay~!"

"This whole thing is twisted enough as it is, and _that_ only makes it worse…"

"Nawwoo~"

"Stop whining, it's getting annoying!"

Bridget was conflicted. Cumming as hard as he did in my mouth had him release a lot of endorphins after all the stress from earlier. He was also releasing a lot of pheromones, for me, and he didn't like that, though I'm sure he wasn't aware.

Before having my own home, where I could masturbate whenever I wanted, I could only do it so much when I was a cub and living with my family in the mountains. I used to steal away into the woods for some privacy. Ookami have no issues with masturbation, but it was still hard to find good privacy. I have a lot of brothers and sisters, and my father always had chores for me. When I finally had my own cabin, my own den, I could do it whenever I wanted! I could even walk around the house naked, which I loved! I got better at it, and the more crazy stuff I did repeatedly, by myself, the more comfortable I felt with myself, until I could pretty much do anything and not feel guilty or ashamed.

Right now, Bridget was suffering from something I had long said goodbye to, called the post coitus blues… Since he was beginning to have feelings for me, he felt ashamed, which shattered this wonderful fantasy we had going for us that was like the morphine to our situation.

I could only stare up at him, discouraged as he shunned me.

"Geez, Shay. You may not be gay, but you're certainly bi! You'll have sex with anyone and anything!"

"Bridgey…I only wanted to make you feel good—"

"Think about it! This isn't something we'll be able to look back and smile on! It's not like we just finished a major business project, or like if you got married, or if we were going on vacation! This is two friends having casual sex! Two friends that have felt nothing for each other in that way!"

"Bridgey, things happen to people, whether they like it or not. Sometimes they can't change their circumstances as much as they would like to think, they can only adapt and overcome."

"Yeah, I suppose my 'best friend' the ookami would know everything about adapting…"

"Bridgey—"

" _Stop calling me that!_ "

"…" My face strained, my lip wouldn't stop quivering and my eyes stung, which led to streams flowing down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands, " _Heeh..._ "

As I sobbed, Bridget synched his bike shorts back up to where they originally were, tucking his erection upward so it wouldn't pitch a tent.

I now knew secrets about him that many people would never know. I don't think anyone knew he liked to wear panties, which was why he wore the bicycle shorts to cover it up. And I'm sure only the girls that he had been with knew he was circumcised and had such a marvelously beautiful and adorable manhood.

How could he ignore me like that? After everything we had been through before? After everything we had just been through? Didn't he care at all?! Or was he secretly laughing at me whenever he said those nice things?! His friend was in a mess of blubbering shame, and he wouldn't even bother to backpedal on the things he just said! If he had, I would have forgiven him in a heartbeat!

"Well you may not like it! You may not even like me!" I sniffled. "You might think I'm just a stupid, slutty wolf that would have sex with anyone and anything. But I know, that if I had to choose between death and having sex with another guy to live, I would choose _you_! I trust you more than anyone right now…" I whimpered. "I couldn't think of anyone better to be locked in this situation with…I know that even if it's a bad memory, at least we share it…at least we can work together to get out of here and then build better memories that trump this one…but I don't see it that way…I'm breaking my own morals, just so we can live…and you know what, I'm enjoying it as much as I can…If there was ever a time in my life when I wished I really was a woman, this is the first, because it would take some of your conflict and fear away…If I really was a woman, I would probably want to marry you!"

I hadn't noticed he was absolutely stunned by everything I was saying, my eyes were too blurry and I was too angry.

"I might look girly and I might act girly, but in this chest beats the heart of a wolf-boy. Ever since I was a cub, I've known how to fight and how to survive. I know how to work as a team, as a pack. I know that if we were lost in the middle of a wasteland, I would be your best chance at survival. I also know how to have lots of sex, and I _know_ you do too. And don't fake like you've never touched a dildo before in your life, I've seen your collection! I helped you start that! And in this situation, since I'm the only one acting on it, I'm your best chance at survival in here, too. So stop it with the lone wolf act and get with the program!"

Bridget stared at me in absolute shock, the blush across the bridge of his nose was more intense than ever.

His jaw jutted a few times and he blinked indignantly, before shrugging it off and storming around to the other side of the bed.

"You're still hard down there, aren't you?"

He tripped over himself, but stoop straight and didn't say anything.

"It's not difficult to notice…"

He sat with his back against the bed facing the wall, I could only see the curve of his huge nun's cap poking up from the edge.

"Well I'm still hard _too_ , if you haven't noticed. And I've been holding it for longer than you now. I was hoping I would be able to take care of that _and_ get something to eat, but I guess I'm just going to have to settle for drinking away my hunger after all…hopefully the alcohol softens my erection…"

I sniffled and wiped the tears from my cheeks before storming over to the bar.

My dick was thumping and screaming at me to do something about all this insane energy it had.

I know, lil Shay…I know…

I had already taken a load of millions of little Bridgets into my stomach, which gave me some protein that I had been craving, but it wouldn't be enough, so now I was going to suffice to fill my stomach with sweet nectar.

I grabbed a bottle of rum, tore the foil, popped the cork, and upturned the lip into my mouth.

 _Glug…glug…glug…glug…glug…_

The burn in my stomach didn't help anything at all, but I didn't care, it would soon go away, and I would become a water balloon of booze!

 _Tak!_

I smacked the already half-empty bottle down on the bar.

" _Ahhh~_ " My face felt really warm and my tail was wagging lazily with involuntary satisfaction. It wanted to be happy right now, but knew this was just a façade.

Bridget was right…drinking on an empty stomach might hit me faster than I thought…


	6. Chapter 6 - First Time

With one bottle down and half of one left, I was still at it when the intercom clicked on.

" **The results are as follows. Bridget gets one point, Shay is still at zero. You two were off to a good start there. That was really hot how Bridget took control, but became withdrawn when you began prying into his private area, Shay. You know how to play the submissive and dominant roles well.** "

I looked at the intercom and then stole a glance at Bridget. He wouldn't want me talking directly to it, but when has what Bridget wanted me to do ever been so significant that I couldn't do the opposite. He said it himself, he's mildly okay with the fact I don't do everything he says.

"Thank you!" I smiled. "I desperately wanted to keep going, but _someone_ was having trouble with mood swings."

I heard the fabric of Bridget's blouse shift.

" **We got some good footage of your being very feminine, Shay. That was admirable of you, taking one for the team.** "

"Oh! You're recording this?" My tail started wagging. I sneered mischievously, "I'm sure Bridget would _hate_ that!"

I heard a shuffle from Bridget's place against the bed.

" **We have lots of surveillance equipment rigged in the room, so of course we are. Isn't it natural to assume one is being recorded in a situation like this?** "

"Mmm, I suppose so, but I'm so _stupid_ , it never crossed my mind~"

Bridget flinched.

" **Does it bother you?** "

"Not as much, now that I realize it. I _love_ to record myself at home. I still have videos from when I first started, so I can see how inexperienced I was back then. I must admit, I get a little hot watching them. It takes some getting used to, but it's fun and worth it."

" **Nice to see you're as comfortable with yourself as ever, Shay. It's a wonder you've been single for so long. You're kind and caring, and full of knowledge we never expected.** "

"I think I'm going through an odd spell. I just haven't been as interested in dating lately."

" **Well, keep the next phone number you can acquire. For me?** "

"Mmm…okay…it has gotten kinda' lonely…"

" **Did you enjoy it?** "

"Actually, I did! You may have heard, but I _love_ being submissive."

" **Because you get to receive more?** "

"Well, that happens mostly when I'm getting gangbanged or ganraped by my robots. You still have to work, even in the submissive position, but I think the feeling of not being in control is something I enjoy a lot."

" **Everyone up here was cheering you on and panties got pretty wet. My ears are still ringing from all the noise. Bridget too. He displayed a metrosexual masculinity we weren't quite expecting, which was ideal.** "

"Yeah, he can be that way. He's gotten frustrated with me plenty of times. I think he enjoyed it too, though he won't tell me, and he's not coming out of his _shell_ any time soon."

Fidget.

" **It's only one step on a long journey you two are taking, so I would advise managing yourselves at least until you can be fed.** "

I took another long swig from my rum bottle, "I don't think Bridget _wants_ to be fed. I think he's sworn off food for the rest of his life. Maybe he's fasting, so can I have his share?"

" **Only if you can get him to co-operate so that you're the dominant.** "

"I can live with that, heh-heh~ Though he's clammed up tighter than his own butt hole. I don't know if I'm getting anywhere near that anytime soon."

"Alright! That's enough!"

Bridget had stood from his place behind the bed, looking furious.

Not that I cared. The rum I loved to drink was a legal limit alcohol potency, and what with my empty stomach and consuming one ~whoops~ two fifths of it now, I was pretty damn buzzed~

"Why~ What's the matter, buddy~?" My hand swished across my face and hung straight down as I leaned on the bar. "Are ya back from mass? – hick! – Did the priest teach you good about the sin of masturbation, n wash your brain clean of any n all sexual thoughts?"

"That's ridiculous talk, and _you_ know it!" He stormed up to me, his face close and wavering in my slightly unsteady vision.

"But I thought you were going on the straight n narrow now~"

"And after witnessing your behavior, you're barely on it yourself!"

"Why, I'm as straight as an arrow, maan~ You can't fault me for being who I am~"

"I can't, but I can fault you for your irresponsibility and incredulity, as of late."

"You heard the demon voices~ We're porn stars now~! So who gives a damn about responsibility and credulity at this point~?"

" _I do._ "

"So what're you gonna' do about it~? You wanna' punish me in the old fashioned Catholic way~?"

Bridget didn't say anything and just stewed there. Yeah right, he wasn't going to do anything, unless he wanted to fight me.

I was in the middle of taking another gulp from the bottle when something grabbed my other arm and wrenched me away from the bar with great strength!

"H-Hey! You can't just do that!"

"Can't I?! We're porn stars now, right?! So anything goes!"

He dragged me over near the bed, but he wasn't aiming there.

" _Ah!_ "

He threw me down on the floor instead, not caring that the bottle in my hand had spilled some of the rum out, coating the sweet smelling air with it's even sweeter scent, not caring that I almost fell on my wee-wee, which would have hurt.

He got down on both knees, pulled up the skirt of his nun's blouse and pulled down his bicycle shorts, his cock twanging out with a wobble.

"Stick your ass up, now!" He demanded.

"You don't tell me what to—!"

"Fine!"

He reached down, grabbed me by the hips and pulled up!

"Ah!"

He threw my tail aside so his dick was white hot and had automatically worked itself between my butt cheeks, like he was hot-dogging me!

"Spread your legs!"

He didn't wait for a response, and used his knees to shove mine to the sides! He was so close, I couldn't pull them forward to close my legs again! I felt his knee socks against my fur leg warmers.

He didn't bother pulling my thong down, and just pulled the string to the side!

My arms weren't even supporting my upper body, and I was just lying there with my butt up and against his crotch!

"Gee, Shay~ I never knew you had tan lines underneath your skirt~!" He mocked in the same ways I complemented him earlier. "Everything you wear is so small, slutty and cute, I'm surprised I never noticed~!"

His hands gripped my butt cheeks tightly, my flesh swelling around them as his thumbs parted my skin so my butthole was exposed to open air!

"Bridg—!"

I felt something wet, smooth and _hard_ shove its head inside.

" _Yaah~_ _!_ " My head shot up and my tongue stuck out, my drinking hand white knuckled the neck of my rum bottle!

"You wanted me to fuck you so bad? Well here we go!"

His bell head inside me pushed harder, so that more of him entered me, widening my hole.

" _Nnngh~!_ Bridge, I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for sorry! I'm in, we're going! Right now! – _Mmph!_ "

He shoved _hard_ and deep inside me. Then his hands returned to gripping my hips, tight.

" _Ah~! No~! Nngh!_ Why like this?! Why does it have to be like this?!"

"Just relax, Shay~ You're good at that~"

" _Augh~_ "

It wasn't a dildo, but it was so _hot!_ And it somehow tickled my prostate so much that my thong's fabric was getting sopping wet from all my love juices~

"I-I wanted to take it slow!" I cried.

"Well, like you said~ Sometimes things happen to us that we can't control~ Sometimes we just have to adapt and overcome~ So why don't you adapt to my dick being inside you~!"

It was getting so wet inside me, I could hear the noises when he started moving.

 _Shlick…shlick…shlick…_

I murmured, "Y-You wear that ridiculous, slutty nun's outfit every day, and I've wanted to ruin you while you were wearing it for _so long_."

"You shouldn't be saying that, considering the position you're in, and the position I'm in."

"I've wondered if you just wash it a lot, or if you own hundreds of them, because it looks brand new every day!"

"That's it!" He snapped.

Bridget picked up the pace!

" _H-H-HAAAaaah~!_ "

 _Shlick-shlick-shlick-shlick…_

" _Auuugh~_ " I moaned and squirmed on the floor, the tip of my penis behind my thong, just inches from the floor, saliva beginning to dribble over my lip and make a wet patch in the so soft carpet. " _Hah-hah-hah~ Nnngh-_ Bridget's…inside me…my best friend is fucking me in the ass~!"

I felt my own soft fur brush my face and knew my tail was going wild~

I could feel warm, cooling liquid sliding down the underside of my scrotum and down the inside of my thighs.

My miniskirt had slipped down my slanted torso with the momentum, hanging itself around my waist, its pleats hanging toward my chest and swaying.

" _Hah-hah_ , you're such a dirty, wanting wolf! You've wanted me inside you all this time!"

" _No-nooo~ Hah-hah-Th…That's not true~_ "

I could feel this smooth wet balls smacking against mine~

"Wait, I'm gonna' cum!"

"No you don't! Not yet! I'm going to get back at you for all the times I had to repeat myself! For all the times I had to explain something that would have been obvious to anyone! I'm going to pound each and every ounce out of you!"

" _Auuugh~_ _Aaaaooowww~_ _Haaaah~_ _!_ "

"Every time you gave me that stupid, innocent look on your face, when you obviously didn't understand after I _just_ _finished_ explaining something, it was so cute it was criminal! It was so cute, I wanted to destroy it _so badly!_ By railing that stupid face of yours until you were nothing but a drooling, twitching, gasping mess of goo!"

He yanked my tail, _hard_ , and I felt it all the way in my prostate. My butthole wrapped tight around his shaft, the muscles inside me gripped his slick member, my penis twitched and flexed up tight, holding itself that way until I thought I was going to burst, and I could feel my juices leaking out of the tip and seeping into my foreskin. My head whipped up immediately, my tongue sticking out of my gaping mouth, my eyes widened, sweat and saliva projected in a spray, and I was stiff on my hands.

"D-Don't! _Don't pull it! You're splitting me in two!_ "

"Why not? It's there~ What'll happen if I _do?!_ "

" _Yaaaah~_ 💓 _!_ "

He kept his hand gripped on it near the base, using it like a handle. He sped up.

 _Shlick-shlick-shlick-Tap-tap-tap-tap…!_

"This tail of yours always made me hot and envious. You've got it all, don't you? Looks, kindness, compassion, and these ears and tail. Guys like me have to settle with just a penis, nipples, and prostate, but nooo~ not Shay, he's got a _much_ larger arsenal of g-spots to choose from. All it takes is for someone to brush your tail by accident, and you turn into a drooling wolf-slut! You have no idea how many girls take one look at you and get sopping wet! With your special 'wolf senses', I'm surprised you don't notice!"

"I…I do… _I dooo~_ 💓 _!_ "

He yanked again, squishing my butt cheeks right up against his pelvis, pushing his cock deeper inside. I could feel our balls tapping together.

" _Yaaahhh—!_ "

"I'm still talking! And yet you turn them all down! Why is that? Do you really love cock that much? Are you loving this more than you would with a girl? Are you turning gay on me? Is my tiny dick that powerful?"

" _N-nooo…stawwwp~!_ "

"Is that why you spend so much time with your robots?! They give you something a girl can't?!"

"Th-They're just _toys~!_ "

"Those slutty outfits you wear. You look like a girl on the outside, but as soon as girls know the truth, you have to tear them off of you. Guys too! You get hit on, both ways, all the time!"

I couldn't stifle the chuckle in my throat, "Heh-heh, I keep telling them I'm a lesbian… _nnngh~_ …It-It's better than telling them I'm a boy~"

"I suppose that's the truth… So, do you like my dick? Take the whole thing! Take it all you slutty, airheaded wolf! I'm going to be the first human to ruin you!"

" _Aaawwwooo~_ _! Ugh! Auuugh~_ _! Au-u-u-u~_ " I squealed. My vision was getting hazy. " _Bridget~…I'm scared~_ "

" _Me_ _too_ …"

Together, him tugging on my tail, my ears folded back in erotic bliss, my face, throat, dick and butt all hot! His dick was hot and slick inside me, him pounding against me, me being pushed forward, he sped up…

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap-Taptaptaptaptap…!_

" _Augh~Ah_ _! Hah-hah-hah-hah-hahahahahah~ Nnnnngh!…_ "

" _Mmph-Mmph-Mmph-Mphmphmphmphmph…_ "

" _Bridge…c-c-cumming…I'm…I'm CUMMIIIIING_ 💓💓💓 _!_ " My eyes rolled up, my tongue lolling out with spittle flowing freely.

" _HAAAAHHH~_ _!_ "

He yanked hard on my tail and shoved his member as deep inside as he could! It pulsed inside me…

 _Glurgh!-Glurgh!-Glurgh!…glurgh…glurgh…glurgh…_

More of his hot love shot inside me, mixing with our other fluids.

At the same time, my dick twitched twice under my thong patch, and I felt all the tension build and release. The thong patch didn't let my dick free, so everything spewed into it, making the whistling, squishy sound of cum through fabric.

 _Tss~ Tss~ Tss~ tss~ tss~ tss~…_

It seeped through the patch and dripped. My slimy substance crept down my thong's string, dripping on the floor, slipping around my balls, and down my thighs with our sweat and fluids.

We froze that way.

He huffed and gasped against me, still inside, "Haah~…haah~…haah~…"

I felt warm and fuzzy all over…I felt so amazing…

My upper body collapsed on the floor, with my butt still in Bridget's hands.

"Nngh! Haah~…haah~…nngah~…hah~…"

We stayed that way for a minute, him still pulsing inside, until it withered away, and he began shrinking a little.

Bridget pulled out of me, and I could feel some warm fluid escaping. My anus felt so warm and was vibrating. I clenched it shut to keep most of it in, and my g-string replaced itself, sliding into the globby mess back there.

I slid forward until I was completely flat on my belly, my hands close to my shoulders with my arms tucked in.

I looked and noticed the spot where we had made love was marked by two puddles, one created by both of us, that was the size of a dish, composed of our love fluids, and one by me, that was the width of a coffee cup, with stray drops and spattered stains. There were visible globs and strings of my cum, and some of Bridget's that slipped out. My inner thighs were wet, smooth and slimy from both of us.

Sex was always a fun and messy thing. Germs everywhere, wonderful, harmless germs.

He laid down, almost on top of me, hooking one leg between mine, and I could feel his arm close tightly around my waist. I was looking the other way, so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was happy. His still wet and slimy penis was behind the skirt of his blouse again, growing limp, but he had not pulled up his pants and I could still feel it bulging against my hip.

"Oh Bridgey~ You're so manly…" I swooned, blushing uncontrollably.

"I love you…Shay…"

" _Hhh!_ " I gasped and turned my face to him.

His eyes were glassy and staring into mine. He was willing to play along! To play along with me!

"Oh, Bridgey! _Mmph~_ " I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

I could feel him getting hard again. Me too. It wouldn't be long before we started up again. Soon the effects of this love mist stuff would wear off and we would finally get to eat something.

" _Fuah~_ " We parted lips, a string of saliva stretched between us. "I love you too. Let's do this together, kay~?"

He gazed back at me, unrelentingly, "Okay…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Shay's Turn

"N-No Bridgey…! Not my ears…! _Nnnhh~!_ "

"Hehehe~ This isn't the time for you to be getting self-conscious about them~"

He had me seated on the bed, my knees up, my thong was stretched taught again by my dick under the short pleats of my miniskirt, and he hand pulled down my bandeau, so my breasts were exposed to the open air for the first time in hours.

He had come up from behind me and started with a shoulder massage, when his hands moved all the way up _there_ , and began stroking them all over.

" _Haaaahahaha_ ~ "

"I thought all ookami were proud of their ears and didn't care about appearances…"

"We…we don't…it just feels _so_ good when you rub them…"

"Does Shay want a pet…?"

"Y…yes…mmmh~"

He began massaging my crown. It felt _sooo nice~_

"Oooh~ , you've gotten so hard just from me rubbing your ears. Your love juices are flowing out in a fountain~ "

My thong's cotton patch was moist again.

"D-Don't touch it…n-not yet…"

"I'm not, I want to try this first," and he hooked one hand under my arm and began massaging one of my breasts!

" _Haahh~_ " My nipple sang and got harder as his soft fingers moved over it. It felt nice and warm~

Until he started pinching and twisting it!

" _Hah~! It's sensitive!_ "

"You're so erect here~ Such a naughty little wolf~ It's your turn, Shay. You need to get your points too."

"O-Okay, Bridgey…please be gentle…"

"I will…"

He crawled around me and laid on his stomach, with his face right in front of my thong's tent.

Though Bridget raped me earlier, he felt sad about it, and wanted to give me the slow experience I had hoped for.

"Remember the bet you proposed?" He asked.

"Um…I think so…" I quivered.

"Let's see if I was right…" He reached up and took the strings in his fingers. "Are you ready?"

I shivered, "Mm…mhm…"

"You're so cute…" He smiled.

"Th-Thank you, Bridgey…" I blushed timidly, but I was so happy.

"Now…"

He lifted up, pulled it towards him, and down…

"Hey! I was right!"

He stared at my foreskin hugging all around me, the tip stretched back so only my urethra and a little of my wet, pink glans were exposed behind it.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands. "Good for you, Bridgey! You get one bottle of vodka from my private stash!"

"Things are finally starting to look up for me!"

"They are! I'm so happy for you~!"

"The vodka is my second reward. My first will be getting to play with this little guy and see what he's all about."

He stared at it.

"I thought you said you were small…?"

"But, I am!" I quivered.

"You look…normal…"

"What?!" I peered down at myself.

"You're about the same length as me, maybe a little wider."

"That could just be the foreskin…"

"But it doesn't make sense, why would you think you're small, Shay…? If you knew the average penis size, you should know, this is it."

"I-I can't explain. I wasn't thinking about it when I saw yours…"

"Maybe you just convinced yourself it was smaller. Is that an ookami thing?"

"Oh, right!" I palmed my fist. "I think it is! Ookami dicks are naturally larger than humans', by far. The average ookami is about the size of a nine inch long, three and a half inch wide dildo! A _big_ surprise for any girl that marries a male. So…mine is small in comparison…it's only six inches by one n' a half inches, I'm afraid…"

There was still some left over cum in my foreskin from earlier.

"It kinda' looks like a snail or a slug. Do they all look like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much, if the foreskin is still around it."

"Is all of this you?" He pointed to the liquid white that filled the hole at my tip.

"Yeah…" I blushed. "Didn't have a chance to clean it out. That happens when the foreskin hasn't been peeled back."

"Now I have to account for foreskin envy too…" Bridget sighed.

"Oh, don't be sad Bridgey…having a foreskin is fun, but there are downsides too. If they're not kept clean, yeast infections and other nasty things can spread…"

"Yeah…but if you're responsible about it, you have nothing to worry about…"

"Oh Bridgey…please don't be sad…I think you have a beautiful penis. I haven't seen many, but in comparison to the ones I've seen in porn, yours is gorgeous, heavenly. It's a sign of both your masculine charm and your feminine elegance~" I clasped my hands together dreamily. "If I could have one as beautiful as yours, with my foreskin, I would be beside myself~"

He smiled, "Th…Thanks Shay…"

"No problem! Like I said, you should appreciate yourself more. Just because someone has something that you don't, doesn't mean you're missing anything, you can still find fun ways to enjoy what you have!" I raised a finger in explanation. "Also, there are plenty of fun things you can do to increase your sensitivity. The drawback to circumcision is your glans drying out and losing their sensitivity. It's not the same as having a foreskin to play with, but I can show you ways to fix this, using many innovations like condoms and penis extensions. Then, you'll be able to enjoy sex even more~! But for now, I'll let you explore mine. You can play with me all you want~"

Bridget sighed awkwardly. "When it comes to sex, you're always full of info, aren't ya..."

He reached up and brushed his hand over my forehead, tenderly sweeping my bangs to the side, and then caressing my cheek.

"You look so adorable, I just want to hug you and never let go…"

My face felt so warm, "Thank you, Bridgey…and…I also don't mind that you want to shove your dick in my mouth and fuck my face like there's no tomorrow either…"

" _Nngh!_ " His eyes bugged out while his teeth clenched. "You just know how to keep it romantic, don't you…"

"Teehee~ got you~ But it's okay, I could have it either way. I know we would both enjoy it."

"Th-Thank you, Shay…" He smoothed. "I love you too…"

"You can touch me, Bridgey…I know I'll love it…"

I slipped my thong off one leg so it was curled and bunched on one thigh. Then I repositioned myself on my butt, knees up in an 'M' position, my hands back and supporting me.

Bridget laid down on his stomach, tucking his stiff, burning love for me down against the bed, so it stuck out behind him. I hoped that wouldn't cause him to be too sensitive and waste an ejaculation while trying to help me. He placed his face in front of my still erect, burning love for him.

"When it's erect like this…" I said, coaching him through. "It's a lot easier to peel back the foreskin…But take it slow, because it can be stubborn…the foreskin is always tight when it's erect…"

"Mm! Got it…" he nodded and focused on my special parts with intensity and I thought I might die from how adorable he looked.

"Just put your fingers around it tightly," I pointed, "and stroke down, like when you're masturbating, and it should stretch and slip around the head…"

He tucked his index under his thumb in an O shape, and did as I instructed. He slipped the tiny hole with my white fluids inside through it, and clamped down.

" _Mmm~_ "

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt, Shay?"

I winced upward, "N-No…it feels so nice~ It's so different from when I do it…someone else doing it feels so good~… Th-The cum inside should act as more lubricant, so it should slip through easy enough…"

"I'm going to clean you off good, Shay…"

He clamped down again, and pulled gently downward. I could feel it stretching around my glans.

" _Haa-a-a-ahh~_ "

I couldn't see, because my eyes were shut tight and aimed at the ceiling while I had a curved finger against my bottom lip – Bridget was touching my special place~! x3 – but I could feel the skin stretching more and slipping down easily.

He got it all the way past the bell end.

"Wow~ It's beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"N-No it's not…yours is much prettier, Bridgey…" I winced at the ceiling.

"Yours is just as beautiful~ Your dark skin glistening, even while covered in cum, is beautiful…I can't explain it…it's like milk chocolate glazed with melted sugar…Shay…you're so sweet looking…sickly sweet, but in a good way…"

"Y-You shouldn't say things like that…or I might explode all over your face without you touching me at all…and then it'll be a waste…"

"Don't fear. I'm going to start, and when it's done, you'll feel better…"

I wanted this to last forever~!

I felt him wrap his fingers around the root, close to my balls.

" _Haah~!_ "

Bridget didn't hesitate, and I felt his hot breath close around me.

His lips clamped down and he sucked, while rolling them up…

" _Haaaahh~_ _!_ " I pressed a hand against my cheek, two of my fingers hooking inside my gaping mouth.

He did it again! And then removed his lips for a moment, "You're tasty, Shay. Salty _and_ sweet, but there's also so much body and thickness. And there's a buttery, warm taste I can't describe well. I guess because of the protein from all the meat and wild fruits you eat. You're delicious and exotic!"

"I spend almost a week in the woods sometimes…so I eat on the go a lot…" I couldn't believe I was talking like this while Bridget was touching me _there_!

"You're so rugged and tough, Shay~ And yet, your so cute and sweet~"

His lips didn't close around me, but I felt something smooth, strong and wet start close to my balls and move all the way up, towards my tip!

" _Yah~!_ "

I had to look, and saw he was licking me clean!

" _Bridgey…that's so erotic…I'm burning up…!_ "

He licked it all the way around, contorting his tongue over my bell and along the sides of the shaft. Then he pulled my dick forward a little, to work the top end.

" _Y-y-yee~! Haah~_ _!_ "

He stopped, and I felt I could breathe for a moment.

"Wait, can I play with your foreskin some?"

I both wanted him to and yet I also wanted to keep going, but I had to be patient…

"O-Okay…just don't be too rough…"

"Even without being slathered in cum, you're glistening, all the time it seems…"

"That's one of the benefits of foreskin…it keeps that entire area moist…"

He worked my foreskin back up, but it was making my nerves sing~ I tried to focus on something so I wouldn't cum prematurely.

Uh, let's see…a dense forest in the middle of the night…it's cold! Super cold! There's snow everywhere! At least two feet! I'm hunting…I have my bow notched and ready…I can see a buck through the trees and I stop…there's a full hunter's moon and I'm easily hidden behind the shadow of a tree…full hunter's moon…full moon…fullness…desire…love-passion-mating season- _steamy sex with Bridget in a snowy woods?! Oh no! It's not working! Freezing temperatures would be no match for our passion!_

I could feel my foreskin tightening around my bell, where it stopped.

I watched as he wetted his finger tip in his mouth and began working it in between my foreskin and my bell!

" _Ahhww~ Yah~! Bridgey…you're going to do_ that~ _?!_ "

It was so tight once it was in! I felt I could burst any moment!

He began moving his finger in circles, all the way around my bell, slipping against my glans for every round!

" _N-N-No~! Ahh~_ _! It feels so good~! Bridgey~ please~ don't move so fast~_ _!_ "

I was drooling profusely, both of my hands pressed into my jaw and fingers hooking inside my mouth! I probably looked so stupid, but I didn't care!

"It's so slippery, and tight…I love it! Now I'm really envious~!"

Around and around he went, and I had no idea when it would stop…

" _Yaah~_ _! It's too much~! I'm gonna' burst!_ "

He removed his finger without a word and I felt his lips on me again…

But they pinched down and pulled on my foreskin instead!

My arms flew back behind me.

" _NAAwwwooo~_ _!_ " I howled unintentionally!

"I shaw dish in a few hentai n' alwaysh wanted to chry itch~" He said, winking one eye closed.

" _You jerk~! Y-You're torturing me, aren't you~!_ "

"Looksh at way~! Tortchuring yoo ish fun~!"

" _Ah~! D-Don't talk with it in your mouth~! Your lips are wet and pushing against my glans~! Auugh~_ _!_ "

He pulled back harder, anchoring my member with a hand.

" _AAaaawwwooo~_ _!_ "

"Hhah~! You're the cutesht when yoo howl, Shay-kun~"

Using only his lips, he tugged it down, so my bell was revealed again, and I felt sudden relief.

"Haah~" I placed a hand against my bare breast. "I thought you weren't going to let up…"

"No, I still have a job to do."

He used his hand to pull it down the rest of the way, and kept stroking, which didn't feel as pleasurable, after everything he had just done.

He leaned forward, parted his lips, and went in for the kill. The inside of his mouth was so moist and warm. I figured naturally there would be space in there, but he didn't allow my dick anywhere to go, like a pro!

The robots I used were not just good at using their dicks. They didn't have faces, just the contours of a face, but they did have mouths, with latex lips and silicon tongues that could be changed with different colors, textures, styles and even lengths! You could use different programs to design the exact style of blowjob you wanted, right up to how much experience it entailed. I had used the experienced setting several times, so I had a pretty good idea. And in comparison to Bridget, he wasn't the same, but pretty close. He probably practiced on his dildos at home and never told me. Though, a trap owning dildos already implies that they practice for no real reason, other than for fun. What made it even better was that he was _all human_!

His tongue kept me pushed against the roof of his mouth as he sucked up and down.

" _Mmph~ Mmph~ Mmph~ Mmph~_ "

I could tell, he was loving it. His pheromones were flowing free, without hinder from his conscience, and mingling with my own, on our bodies and in the air~

" _Haaauugh~_ _Ahhh~_ _Mmmm~_ "

No intense expectations were ever between us. We had love and respect for each other, tempered over the years. I knew he was way more experienced with girls than me, and he knew all the practice I had, minus experience. We just enjoyed it, every moment.

"Oh Bridgey…oh you little bitch, you're so good~ Ahh~ I can feel your teeth~"

He removed his lips, but kept stroking, "I know you, and I'm sure you like it a little rough, so I'm doing that special~ ."

"You're _sooo_ right~ "

"You were pretty good too. You must use your sex bots a lot!"

"I doooo~ _hah!_ "

He stuck me back in his mouth, momentarily, then he slipped his lips all the way up to my tip and released. Then while stroking me, he began licking my balls and found one to suck on. He was so _cute_ doing that~

Then he stopped with my testicle between his lips, his eyes opened, and he looked up, right at me…

" _!_ " My penis twitched _hard_. The dreaded, magnificent eye contact! It worked every time! And with Bridget, it was _extra special~_ _!_

I couldn't change the shocked expression on my face!

" _Ack…!_ "

His innocent eyes staring at me from that compromising, embarrassing position, as if he was okay with all of it, because _he was,_ that little slut~

With his eyes still on me, his hand continued stroking, and his pink lips continued sucking and warbling my browned testicle between them!

" _Mmmmph~_ _!_ " It was getting close. I felt a sensation in my groin that meant it would be very soon.

If he didn't move fast, I would be a geyser all over the bed instead of in his mouth.

He sucked hard on my testicle and let go with a smack. Then he lifted up and sank his lips down on my cock, teeth and all!

" _Kyaaahh~_ _!_ "

He pistoned me in and out of his mouth furiously! His cheeks curving inward as the shape of my dick appeared and disappeared behind them!

" _Hah~Haaahhh~_ _! Nnngh!_ " I couldn't help it anymore! I leaned forward and pressed my hands down on his nun's cap! " _Take it all, Bridgey~!_ " I groaned, my face distorting, I could feel tears and saliva rolling down it. One eye wouldn't stay open all the way, it felt _sooo_ _gooood~_ " _Take it all, you dirty little trap~_ _!_ "

His teeth grinded against my shaft, just touching my glans!

 _Shhhlk…shlll…mmmph~_ _…shluuurp…_

His tongue wetted and smoothed me all over~ I could feel his saliva oozing out and coating all over my scrotum…

" _Sluuurp~_ _Mmmph~_ _! Shlllllk…ssshhlllk~_ _!_ "

" _Ahhh~_ _! Shay gonna' cum~_ _…Shay gonna' cum goood~_ _!_ " My vision blurred.

I was practically using his head as a platform of support for my hands. My tail was creating a whirlwind!

" _Mmmph-mph-mph-mph-shlllk~_ _!_ "

It was happening! I twitched – _One-Two-THREE!_

" _Shay CUMMIIIING~_ _!_ "

His lips slipped all the way down to my balls.

" _AHHHHH~_ _! AH~_ _! Haaahh~_ _!_ "

 _Glurgh-glurgh-glurgh…glurgh…glurgh…_

I saw Bridget's throat muscles tensing—

" _No! Stop!_ Don't swallow, Bridgey, pleeease~?"

He held me in his mouth, and I could feel a vast puddle accumulating inside and around me.

I was still sensitive, but I didn't want to wait.

"Now do exactly as I say. Suck on me as hard as you can when you're pulling up, and _don't_ let _anything_ escape. And keep your mouth shut afterward. Got it?"

His head nodded, making my dick rock forward a little.

"Now, go!"

 _Sluuurp~_ _!_

" _Yaahh~_ _!_ " My eye twitched shut again.

He lifted his head with his lips pursed and a questioning look aimed at me.

"Now," I wagged my finger at him with chastity in my voice. "I wanted to do this with you last time, but you had to let your brain take control and get all emotional on me. So I guess we'll just have to wait until it's my turn to play with you again. For now, open your mouth~ Let me see~"

He shut his eyes obediently, blushing, and opened his mouth.

Inside, I could see it all. His entire tongue, and some of his teeth were painted with my white juices. They canaled into the spaces between his gums and lips and cheeks. Some thick strands stretched up from his tongue, where they stuck to the roof of his mouth. I bet most would think this was gross, but I loved it! I don't like analingus and think it's gross, but I'm not about to tell others not to do it. Sex is a messy thing, after all. If other people can do analingus, then I can do this! Hmph!

"Now stay there," I said, and leaned forward with my tongue stuck out. " _Mmmmm~_ "

I inserted it so my cum inside Bridget's mouth was the first thing I touched, and started kissing him with fervor.

We didn't hold each other, and just kissed. He pushed me back some, because he couldn't get enough, so I pushed him back~

Inside of him, I tasted just like he described~ Actually, I had tasted myself many times before.

I even managed to collect an entire cup, which I chugged, and it was delicious~ ! If I could cum a whole lot more, I wouldn't mind drinking my own fluids on a regular basis. I could put it in my coffee! xD Maybe that Red & Blue Dragon stuff could help me here…

But I never contemplated the intricate description that Bridget gave me until now. I tasted even better inside him, because he also tasted so good~

" _Mmmph~ Chu~_ "

We separated, and I gulped down what I could get.

"Heehee~ That was fun~ "

He looked so dizzy and not really sure where he was anymore. His eyes were really misty~

"That…you…I…wanted…to…I…Shay?…I love you…Shay…I…I love you…" I'd turned him into a bumbling fool~! xD

"I love you too, Bridgey~!"

I tackled him onto the blankets, and snuggled up close, my ears close to his face, my nose nuzzled his neck, my bare chest pressed into his side, my legs pretzeling his.

"Y-Yeah…that…"

"Just calm down and be with me…" I took a deep breath and sighed. "We can let you rest before we start again…"

"Oh…okay…"

Funny thing, I was the one who came, and he was the one who got tired and confused.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rubbing Genitals

"I want to do it the way you did with me~ Doggy style is the position of choice for ookami, though we just call it Ookami Style~"

"That pride. Ookami aren't crazy about dogs, huh…?"

"Not exactly. We have respect for them, but it doesn't make sense that people would call it 'doggy style', when everyone knows Ookami came up with it centuries before the Inu were even around!"

"It feels weird…"

I had slipped off Bridget's blouse and collar for him, so now he was completely naked, except for his white knee socks and blue nun's habit. And Bridget had taken off my skirt and bandeau, so now I was naked too, except for my thigh socks and arm warmers~

"It shouldn't, don't you do doggy style with your dildos?"

"Yeah, but…with a person, it's…"

"I know you say I bring up my robots too much, and maybe I do, but this is one of the points I've been trying to make, Bridgey."

He looked at me over his shoulder, his butt and scrotum in my full view.

"It really takes away that awkwardness of the first time. It's always different with a person, but the sensation of being handled or doing the handling isn't anything new. You get a really good idea for the flow of things, and what's great about it is you can make adjustments to suite your preferences of the style you're looking for. This way you get to try different speeds, momentums and all kinds of stuff! Just saying. And besides, I was your toy, now you're going to me mine. I will accept no other alternative."

Bridget sighed and chuckled, "Okay… You can be so demanding when you're in the mood."

"I guess it makes sense, since you're used to being with girls, so you're always the dominant."

"N-Not always! Th…There was this one time…with someone…she was…pretty scary…" Bridget looked away.

"Ohhh! A passionate S&M type~?" I cooed.

"A-And, a lot of the time, the girls I was with would want to put something inside me anyway...they said they couldn't help it for some reason..." /

I took a bottle of lube I grabbed from one of the toy drawers and poured some on my fingers.

"Try to relax and enjoy~" I began rubbing it gently all around his smooth, tiny hole~

"I-It's cold..."

"I know, it's a nice feeling before things start heating up~" I began making little circles around his rim. Then I pressed one finger inside him.

"Ahh~"

"Gosh, you clamped up around me really quick. Bridgey's cute hole luvs me so much, it doesn't wanna let go~"

I slowly worked my finger in and out of him. Then I pushed it all the way in and felt the soft little lump just behind his pelvis.

"Yah! D-Don't touch it too much...!" he yelped.

"Hehe~ Dun worry, Bridgey~ I just wanna make it feel good~" I began petting it.

"Mmmmm..." /

Bridget grew really stiff and started twitching between his legs.

I petted Bridget a little longer, before working my finger in and out while twisting it, getting him a little loose, he was so tight~

Then I pulled out and pressed two fingers against his hole this time.

I pushed them in and began twisting them while masturbating his boy-hole~

"How does it feel, Bridgey~" I was already hard and twitching, just from masturbating my best friend.

"Mmmnnn~ It's a bit of a stretch..." /

"Really? That's so strange, and I can tell you play with your butt plenty, so it must take no time at all for you to get nice and tight again~"

His dick was twitching and a long string of Bridgey juices was about to drip onto the bed sheet, until I caught it with my other hand and licked it. He was so tasty~

I worked my fingers in and out of him a little longer until I was satisfied.

"Lil' ShayShay can't wait much longer~ He's eager to make Bridgey's hole very happy~"

"Then...p-put lil' ShayShay inside me...I'm sure m-my hole will make him very happy too..." /

I set my knees outside Bridget's legs and stroked more lube onto my penis.

I was about to really have sex with my best friend! This was so amazing!

I wedged my head up against Bridget's tight hole.

"Ah—you're hot..."

"Mhmm~ You're feeling pretty hot too, Bridgey~ Let's see what the rest of you feels like~"

I began prodding him with the sensitive peeled glans of my precious dick, feeling his flesh begin to swell all around me~

He was so slick that I could slip right in~

"Mnaauugh~" I gasped as I slid lil' ShayShay deep inside Bridget~

"Ahhh~" Bridget let out a moan.

"Mmmnnnn~ Bridgey, you're so tight and cute!" w "I'm just a small sized ookami, and yet you're so tight around me!"

"Y-You don't feel that small!" he started. "Y-You're not as big as a regular dildo, but still...!"

"Oh gah, your body feels so heavenly~" I began pressing inside him in short thrusts.

"Mm...mnn...mm...!" ~

Bridget's bangs were swaying gently around his cute face as I pressed inside him. His walls completely encircled me, giving lil' ShayShay a great, big hug~

I held on of his smooth butt cheeks while touching chest, beginning to pant...

"Ah...ah..."

I felt his side, caressing his body, and I could feel him getting hotter as I did.

"Does Bridgey feel cute~?"

"Wh-What kind of a question is that to ask at a time like this...?" he muttered.

"It's a perfect question~!" ^w^ "Does Bridget feel pretty when this is being done to him~?"

"I...I guess..."

"Awwooo~ Dun hold back Bridgey~ Your best friend is already exploring your cave of wonders with his pleasure rod~ Feel free to express how you feel~"

"I...I do...feel cute..." /

"Bridgey _is_ really cute~"

"A-And I love it when you touch me like that..."

"Like this~?" I stroked his side all the way down to the side of his butt cheek, then I smoothed down his large nun's habit from his shoulder blades to the small of his back, all while gently tapping him, my scroaty kissing his flesh.

"Y-Yes..." I felt him tighten up around me some more. "I-I love it when Shay has sex with me...i-it's feels amazing...!"

" _Oh, Bridgey~_ " I leaned down and hugged his back, wrapping my arms around his chest. "I'm so happy~ I want you to feel amazing~"

"H-Hey! Y-You're twitching inside me and i-i-it's making me twitch!" O/O

"Mmmmm~" I nuzzled the fabric of his nun's habit with my cheek.

"Sh-Shay...I don't know why...b-but that feels really good...i-it's like anything you do to me feels really-really good..."

"I'm so happy~" I pushed up from his back and began tapping him a little harder, "Let's feel really good together, Bridgey~ I'm gonna make you feel fantastic~"

 _Tp!_

"Mmh!" He grunted.

I had smacked lil' ShayShay deep inside him!

"I can feel your soft p-spot just under my nerve, Bridgey, and it's heavenly~ It's like a soft pillow for penises~ I'll be sure to give it a nice massaging with mine~"

My tail was swishing through the air with lots of energy as I began to speed up, shoving myself in and out of Bridgey's slick, tight hole~! w

 _Tp~...tp~...tp~...tp~...tp~..._

"Ah!...Ah!...Ahh!..."

"Hah~...nah~...Bridgey can't help yelping, can he~?" I smoothed his back again through his nun's habit~

" _D-Don't stop, Shay~_ "

I squeezed his butt checks with my thumbs spreading them apart so I could see myself going in and out of him.

"Oh~ Bridgey looks so lewd back here~" ^w^

"D-Don't look there— _ah!_ "

"Why not, it's so cute~"

 _Tp~tp~tp~tp~tp~tp~tp~tp~tp~tp~tp~_

" _Yah!-Ah!..._ Ah!...Ah!...Mmh!..." Bridget hung his head as his body began to rock forward and back with my thrusts. His fingers clenched around the bed sheets as his bangs fluttered around his face.

" _Mmmmnnnaaaahhh~ Bridgey is so cute, no matter what he does~ It's just gonna make me smash him harder~_ "

 _Tp~tp~tp~tp~tp~tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-tp-_

" _Ah!—Ahhhh~!_ "

" _Mh~mh~mh~mh~mh~_ "

I began snapping my hips into his butt cheeks! Lil' ShayShay was on fire with energy inside him!

" _You're so soft and smooth all over, Bridgey~ Inside an out~ You're full of so much goodness, I could be inside you like this all day~_ "

" _Your dick is making my body so sensitive...! Mnah!~ Please don't stop sticking it inside me...!_ "

" _I'm not stopping for anything! Bridgey is heavenly sex!_ "

I snapped my hips against him harder!

" _YAH!_ " His head whipped back in a cry.

 _Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-_

My ears folded back and I began leaning into my thrusts, my whole penis feeling sensitive and hot as it plunged into Bridget's wet, hot snatch!

" _Ah!...Nnnghah!..._ " He pressed his hand down in front of him. As pure as Bridget looked, he was the essence of sexy and cute while being pounded like an ookami~ I could pass out from all the amazing feelings in this moment~!

 _Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!_

" _Hah!-Hah!-Here we go Bridgey~! Your body is making me very energetic! I can't stop!_ "

" _Augh!-Ugh!-I'm melting Shay! I feel all fuzzy! Don't stop!"_

" _Hah!-Well, ohhkaayy~ If Bridgey says soo~_ "

 _TP!TP!TP!TP!TP!TP!TP!_

" _Ah!Ah!YAH!AH!AH!_ "

Bridget's body snapped forward over and over as I squished his butt. His heavenly hole was making lil' ShayShay so happy!

I reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, which created a much different feeling, and gave me more leverage to stick it in him even harder! w

" _Oooh~_ " he curled up so cutely, nuzzling my hand with his cheek.

" _Mph!Mph!Mph!Mph!Mph!_ "

 _TP!TP!TP!TP!TP!TP!TP!_

" _YAHHH!_ " W" _I'm gonna cum inside my best friend's booty and it's gonna be the best!_ " I cried to the ceiling!

" _Shay! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum from your dick inside me!_ "

" _Ah!Ah!AH!AWWWOOOOOOO!~_ "

" _KYAAAAAHHHHHH!_ "

I got so stiff inside Bridget that it made his butt pop up!

I shot load after hot load of my luv for Bridgey-kun inside him!

" _Oh gawd Shay!~Augh!~_ " Bridget let out such a lusty groan.

His dick had become so hard it was pointed toward his chest, and long white strings shot out of it all over the sheets!

I tapped his cute nun booty a few more times~

" _Mph!~...Mph!~..._ "

" _Hah!~...Ah!~...Ah~..._ " while I made efforts to give him every last drop I had in store, his head lifted up with his shoulder's scrunched up so cutely as he panted into the open air. " _You're...so hot Shay...you're melting inside me..._ "

I snapped inside him one more time and we both stayed that way, panting together~

" _Haaahh~_..." Bridget collapsed on the sheets, right on top of the cum spot he made, with me still inside him.

I pulled out of him and fell down beside him.

" _Ahmm~_ " he was already feeling me up all over and kissing me~

" _Mmmahh~mmm~_ "

Soon we were huggin each other close, our hips and out hot, soft penises rubbing together as our legs wrapped together.

He caressed my side and felt up my butt with his other hand, "Sometimes cumming is the worst part..." he breathed.

"I know, right? You just wanna keep going and going and never stop..." I touched his cheek as I pushed my tongue back in between his lips.

Our penises started getting hotter and hotter. I loved being able to feel and see his body from this position too.

Soon we were both rock hard again and grinding against each other. I could feel his soft scroaty and his stiff shaft right up against mine, getting all pushed and mixed together~

"I think we're both really soft~" he breathed.

"Nuu Bridgey~ You're softer~"

"No, you are~" he grinded against me a little rougher.

"Mnah~" I gasped into his mouth.

"Hehe~ _Mm~_ " He latched onto my lower lip with his lips.

"Awhh~"

I smoothed my hands down his slender vanilla skin and hugged his hips while I pushed up against his cute genitals with mine~

" _Mmh~_ " he winced, so I got free from his lips and gently licked his throat.

His hands hugged around my upper back and his well-manicured nails dug into me.

" _Mmh!_ " he forced his lips onto mine!

" _Mph!_ "

We were both so stiff and soft. Our hips continued to gently press into each other~

" _Mmmph~mmh~mmph..._ "

" _Mph~mmmmh~mmh..._ "

Saliva rolled down our cheeks as we kissed passionately, hissing air through our noses as we felt each other's bodies with ecstasy.

We both started twitching at the same time!

"N-No, Bridgey...i-if we do it like this...we won't get any points..."

"I know~" he touched my sensitive neck as my hand slid down his chest, "Just this one time, Shay. I love loving you too much..."

"Bridgey... _mmh~_ " he kissed me again.

Our stomachs and soft genitals rubbed, and I could feel mine about to explode...

" _Mmmph~mph!_ "

" _Mmmahhh~!_ "

Our lips separated as we both came again, at the same time. We stared into each other's eyes as I felt our hot luv shoot all over our chests and stomachs, getting onto our arms and rolling onto the sheets.

" _Ahhh~...hah~...hah..._ "

I kissed him again, feeling his lush, delicate lips against mine as we held each other, squishing and mixing our special blend of hot luv between our bodies as we made out on top of the red heart bed~

" _Mmm~_ "

" _Hmmm~_ "

Kissing Bridget was so much fun~! I luved just being in this moment with him. It was like we were actually in luv! I certainly luved him bunches and bunches! And I luved that we could feel each other's luv so passionately! w

We slowed down and gave each other a few final pecks before we just lay there, breathing together and gazing into each other's eyes.

Bridget's were so pretty~ Deep emerald~ I could see why so many girls and boys fell so easily for him~

"I can still feel you deep inside me, Shay~" he breathed, "It's so gooey and warm, just like you~"

"B-Bridgey..." my face felt hot and I looked away.

"Are you embarrassed? Did I just embarrass Shay Okami?"

"Y...Yeah..." /

"But you never get embarrassed~" he smiled brightly, "I can tell you love it though, your tail's wagging a lot~"

It sure was...my hairs kept flapping against the sheets, making soft sounds.

"Hehe~" Bridget caressed my face, "You're extra cute, I want as much of your love as I can get."

"I'll give Bridgey as much of it as I possibly can, and I don't want him to hold back either." I smiled.

I held his hand between our chests, our fingers intertwined, just as our gooey intertwined penises hugged each other.

I laid on my back and Bridget rested his head on my chest for a while, and just as I felt I was about to drift off into a deep, wonderful sleep, the intercom clicked on.

" **Uh...ahem...** "

Our eyes flicked open instantly O/O

" **We don't want to interrupt this moment for you two, but we discussed it, and we're willing to let that duet penis geyser of yours slide and give you both the point...** "

"What...?" Bridget pushed up and we both sat up, holding each other.

" **Yeah, uh...consider it a girl's—** _ **uh**_ **, a disembodied voice's intuition. We think we might have gone a little overboard with the rules. A-And besides, what good is a trap porn vid—I mean, uh, two traps making love if it doesn't get a little messy, ya know?** "

"I'm beginning to have my doubts about some of the things you just said..." Bridget leered distrustfully up at one of the intercom speakers as he clutched me closer. "Can't you stick with a plan...?"

"It's okay, Bridgey~" I petted the crown of his nun's habit, "The demon voices want to be nice to us~"

" **We never meant to upset either of you, but we knew there would be course for that with what we're doing here, so we've made a decision to not go so hard on you. That being said, you both have two points to go before it's lunch time. We're still pushing you both trying to impregnate each other over and over, but it's not frowned upon if either of you wants to pull out and make a slimy mess of the other from time to time...** "

"Of course...I should have guessed..."

 _Graaaooowww~_

Bridget and I looked down at my stomach.

"Sorry Bridgey, hehe~" my tail flapped, "I forgot how hangry I was until they mentioned lunch~"

"Probably cause you were having your fill of me~" he leaned on me so I fell back a little, his voice turning sultry, "I know how to get Shay to forget about his hunger for a little longer~"

"But what about you, Bridgey...?"

He began tracing his finger up my stomach and between my breasts, "I can hold off for a while~ You're a wolf and you love eating as much as sex, so I should let you be able to eat first."

I could feel him getting harder against my leg by the second. I dunno if I was right or wrong thinking this, but I think Bridget wasn't in the mood for food just yet.

"Well..." I looked up at the ceiling, just as he began licking my nipple. "We can still take turns, can't we?"

"If you want to, but either way is okay with me~"

I looked down and saw that lil' ShayShay was already excited and stiff.

"Oh, would you look at that~?" Bridgey reached down and began stroking me gently.

"Hmm...well, okay. I just dun want Bridgey to miss out either."

"Don't worry, I won't be missing out on anything if you're inside me~"

"Hehe~ Well, me neither, if Bridgey is inside me~" ^^

"Hmm~" Bridgey sounded like he was thinking, "Maybe there's a way for us to be inside each other at the same time~"

"Hmm..." I looked back up at the ceiling, but Bridget was making me feel so good right now, I couldn't help spacing out and enjoying that at the moment~

"Yeah, I think I know what we can do next~" he said, before licking my chest one more time.

"What's that?" I asked and smiled.

Bridget got up on his knees suddenly, "Roll on your side and find out~"


End file.
